I Always Have, Always Will
by thegirlwithredshoes
Summary: Bella has always loved Edward, but she always felt the feeling wasn't mutual. That is until she dances with him at the Welcome Back Dance and she begins to think there's something more..Is she right, or will everything come tumbling down? Rated T ExB
1. Chapter 1: Klutzes Never Change

_Bella has always loved Edward, but she always felt the feeling wasn't mutual. That is until she dances with him at the Welcome Back Dance and she begins to think there's something more..Is she right, or will everything come tumbling down?? Rated T ExB_

**Chapter 1: Klutzes Never Change..**

"Bella you look great come out there." Rose called.

"No Rose, have you seen what I'm wearing." I replied

"Yer I kind of dressed you remember."

"Oh."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, get out here NOW!!!" Alice screeched at me.

At the moment I was wearing a light lavender floor length dress with spaghetti straps. All along the straps were sparkling silver beads, the same beads were also along my chest and those ones came in a line and attached to one large bead in the middle. Down the rest of the dress were little kinks with four or five of the same beads again. My Mask was silver with lavender beads around the eyes and in a few other small places, it had to purple butterflies on the right top hand corner and three small feather two purple, and one silver. My hair was slightly curled and two sections of it were clipped back with a silver butterfly clip, to top it off I had matching lavender high heels with once again beads, and a simple silver necklace that Alice let me borrow. (Pics on My Profile)

"Could I at least ditch the heels?" I pleaded.

"NO." Alice screeched.

"Yer this outfit needs heels Bella you have to understand that."

"Whatever you guys look better anyways." I mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

Rosalie was wearing a stunning floor length scarlet dress made out of silk, it was cross-threaded over her back and came over to the centre of her chest were it then looped into a gold ring that was attached to the rest of the dress. She had matching three inch gold heels, a gold necklace and gold earrings, did I mention gold. Her mask was red velvet, it had gold stitching around the outside and around the eyes, plus e few gold swirls here and there. At the very top of the mask there was a ruby bead and coming of it were black, gold and red feathers. Her hair was curled to perfection and flowing down her back, Fierce yet Elegant it screams Rose and a model would kill to be her right now. And Alice she was wearing a knee-length sleeveless pink dress with ruffles from the waist down, once it ended it folded like a balloon skirt underneath. Just above the waist a massive black bow that hung over one side of the dress. She had a long beaded black necklace with a black rose towards the bottom, with matching earrings. She had her hair spiked every which way and a pink rose in her hair similar to the one on the necklace, and her heels were hot pink and like Rosalie's they were three inches as well. Her mask was pink to match her dress with black sequins on the outside and silver around the eyes, there was a small diamond on the side with three white feathers coming out and one pink one. Typical Alice, Simple and Sophisticated

"C'mon Hurry up." Alice said in her cute voice I was guessing she was using her puppy dog face at me through the door. So I acted all calm took one last look in the mirror and waltzed out the door.

"I'm done jeez just doing some final touches." I lied

"Oh well ... um okay then." They stood their stunned.

"Well are you coming."

"Ah...yer."

"Cool, come on them." They were still in shock when I dragged them out the door to our rented limo. I know right a limo, these girls don't mess around this beginning of year dance happens every year and every year these girls go way overboard especially this year since the theme was masquerade and they knew who I liked so they had this great idea that they would be really cliché and dress me as none out then Juliet because Alice knew that Edward – her extremely cute brother – was going as Romeo. So now it's perfect Romeo and plain Jane, Juliet. This should be interesting.

*****

They actually did a good job at setting up our crappy Gym if you hadn't seen it before you actually would have thought it was a Ballroom it was amazing, they had a fake chandelier hanging off the ceiling with lights pointing at it to make it look real, and silver and gold streamers were starting at the light and heading to different parts of the room. There was a stage up the front of the room that they used for graduation and it had a microphone in the middle and a karaoke machine near it and the side of the stage there was a small podium. On the right hand side of the Gym/Ballroom there were several tables with white silk cloths over them and matching chairs and a bit to the side of that was a longer rectangular table with the same cloth with a punch bowl and the usual set up for a dance and to the left side there was a huge space for dancing I'd have to compliment Alice about her skills later. Just outside the Gym was a Gazebo with twinkle lights around it and small dance floor which looked to be made out of linoleum left over from something, there were four poles on each corner which supported more twinkle lights and it was equally amazing.

"Holy Crap Alice, how the hell." I asked completely astonished

"Well I know you secretly like my brother even if you won't admit it and he's a sucker for stuff like this and you look amazing plus this is how I imagined your first meeting so I did what I had to." She replied like it was a normal subject.

"O-Kay." I said dazed

"C'mon Juliet let's go." Alice pulled me into the Gym dragging me along until we ran into Emmet, and Jasper. I was surprised she would recognize them everyone was in masks; the only give away was that Emmet is huge.

"Hey Guys." We all said in unison.

"Hey Girlies." They replied.

"Dance with me." Em ask Rose looking at her with an expression only recognized as complete and utter happiness.

"Good Idea care to dance Ally." Jasper asking equally exited.

"Can we go Bells?" The girls turned to me for recognition.

"Go on guys I know you want to, ill mind your purses." I said to them.

"Okay."

"Thanks Bella."

"Don't mention it." As they got on to the dance floor a slow song started. It was 'Today was a fairytale' by Taylor Swift.

_If only I was so lucky_ I thought to myself. I sat down and looked around the room the gang could dance like angels, they'd make professionals jealous it made me sad to see them looking so good when I could barely walk without tripping so I kept looking around and I saw my favourite guy looking at me even if he had a mask I know those amazing emerald green eyes any day, He was wearing the most gorgeous Black tux I had ever seen and her wore it like a God. His hair was all in disarray and his fringe was over his eyes which I looked right at; they kept contact for a few seconds and then looked away. I was just about to get excited when I heard giggling I looked behind me and saw Tanya, Jessica and Lauren those three girls were the definition of bimbo. Before I could get lost in my own thoughts Alice and Rose ran at me full pelt and stopped just before they hit the table.

"OMG, He was just looking at YOU, did you see that he so noticed we are just too good." Alice screamed over the music.

"He didn't see me Al..." I said solemnly.

"Oh, really are you sure..." She drifted off.

"Yer, when he walked off I looked behind me and Tanya, Lauren and Jessica were behind me at their table."

"Damn I hate those girls there total....well total..."

"Total Try Hard Ska..." She cut me off

"Language ..." I blushed and looked down. "Even if they are okay I can believe he didn't see you"

"Well his loss so... you guys go and dance I'm going to... get some revenge.. show him what he's missing so I'll umm... sing for you..."

"Oh...My...God, are you serious. Can you sing?" Rose said

"Yer only Alice has ever heard me because she likes eavesdropping." I said glaring at Alice. She just smiled innocently.

"Well get on the dance floor."

"LETS GO GUYS, THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY."

"Umm thanks Alice, I really didn't need that ear."

I walked up to the stage were the current band was and asked if I could sing sometime soon and they said I could go up next. I started contemplating between two songs 'Crazier' By Taylor Swift or 'Together' Michelle Branch and since I didn't have Roxanne - I only sing country music with her - I went with 'Together' by the time I had decided this it was my turn so I slowly approached the mike and saw Edward flirting with Tanya and that gave me my extra needed courage.

"Hey everyone I'm going to slow it down a little now so grab that special someone and get on that dance floor, I'd also like to dedicate this song to my four besties enjoy this dance."

I grabbed the guitar and started to play and when I got the verse I softly sang the lyrics.

_It doesn't matter how far apart we are now  
You can add up all the miles in between  
If you take a good look all around now  
All you see is you and me  
When I look at myself in the mirror  
I see you standing there smiling at me  
And I'm right back at the beginning  
Lost inside this memory  
I won't ever let go, all that I want to hold onto_

When I got to the chorus and saw Edward sitting down looking right at me -with no special someone- and that gave me the courage I needed and I sung the rest of the song loud and proud right from the heart

_That we belong together  
Like the moon and stars and midnight  
We'll be strong forever  
Cuz we belong together  
Whoa, whoa... whoa, whoa_

_Doesn't matter how long that it takes you  
Cuz I'll always be right by your side  
And even when darkness awaits you  
I'll be there to be your light  
It's a hard lonely road  
When you're standing outside in the cold_

_That we belong together  
Like the moon and stars and midnight  
We'll be strong forever  
Cuz we belong together  
Whoa, whoa... whoa, whoa_

_Sometimes it's hard to learn to let go  
Life always knows the right moments to show you what you needed_

_And we belong together  
Like the moon and stars and midnight  
And we belong together  
Like the moon and stars and midnight  
We'll be strong forever  
Cuz we belong together  
Whoa, whoa... whoa, whoa_

I finished playing the last bit than put the guitar down and walked off the stage to greet my over eager friends.

"O-M-G." Alice said making the letters longer. "That was so good."

"Yer it was really good." Rosalie added.

"Umm thanks guys." I Blushed and looked down. The girls ran to the dance floor with their guys and a really bouncy song was playing I was just about to follow when someone decided they wanted to punish me more and "Love Story" came on.

_great, just great._

But then my angel came back and a velvet voice behind me spoke.

"Care to dance Fair Juliet." He said holding his hand out for me bowing slightly.

_Omg!! dont hyperventilate Bella..Breathe_

"Why certainly kind Romeo." I said amazed at my confidence I could always just be myself around Edward. He led me slowly down to the dance floor.

"Oh." I realized something, I couldn't dance.

"What's wrong." He asked concern plastered on his features.

"Umm, I can't dance."

"Good thing I can then." He chuckled. He slowly picked me up and put me on his feet and wrapped his hand around my waist, and I put my hands around his neck.

"Hey Juliet, do I know you." He asked seeming genuinely curious

"Maybe, I'm not sure, don't think so" I lied.

"Oh well to bad I just feel like I know you from somewhere... no one could forget those brown eyes."

"Thanks...No one could forget those green ones." I mumbled.

"What...?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I sighed.

After that we just stood there in a comfortable silence turning in circles looking at each other and for that small moment I was truly at peace in his arms, but all good things come to an end this moment in particular the song had to end and ruin my fun. I sighed and went to walk off and as I did I tripped on my heels – curse Alice – and prepared to hit the ground but it never came, instead a big pair of arms came around my waist and stopped the ground from hurting me.

"I knew that I knew you." He whispered turning me around and looking at me with an indescribable look on his face.

**Song For This Chapter: Together by Michelle Branch**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Love ya all...**


	2. Chapter 2: Recognition

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight**

**Previously:**_ After that we just stood there in a comfortable silence turning in circles looking at each other and for that small moment I was truly at peace in his arms, but all good things come to an end this moment in particular the song had to end and ruin my fun. I sighed and went to walk off and as I did I tripped on my heels – curse Alice – and prepared to hit the ground but it never came, instead a big pair of arms came around my waist and stopped the ground from hurting me._

_"I knew that I knew you." He whispered turning me around and looking at me with an indescribable look on his face._

**I'm going to put and EPOV in here because I think it will help it makes sense more let me know :P..XD**

**Chapter 2: Recognition**

_Oh CRAP! Please think I'm someone else_

"R-Really?" I tried not to sound to nervous, note the tried. I mean no one can speak properly when there confronted by the infamous Edward Cullen. When someone sees his penetrating green eyes, his dazzling smile, his silky untamable bronze hair all in dissaray and his flawless body shaped and chiseled to perfection.

"Yes, I can't believe you lied to me and that I didn't recognize you sooner..you have a beautiful voice by the way." He replied.

"W-Well umm thanks...I think, and if you know me who am I then, because you could think I am someone else.. I mean-" He cut me off by touching my lips with his finger.

"Trust me when I say I know who you are, like I said before no one could forget those brown eyes."

"Who am I then." I said

"The one and only Isa-" He got cut off by an annoyingly familiar voice

"Bella" Alice called. "Bells where are you ... oh, oops sorry." she blushed an looked down.

"Hold on a second Edward." I turned to face Alice. "What do you need Ali."

"Well.. umm actually I didn't mean to disturb but..we have to talk to you."

"Of course." I sighed and Alice walked of giving me a warning look.

"Sorry Edward I gotta go, the pixie awaits." I said but he didn't answer. "Edward, I have to go."

"Oh, yer..right umm sure, well bye Bella." He stuttered

_Wait! Edward stuttering. He doesn't stutter, he's never nervous._

"Cya." With that I walked off and went to Alice.

**EPOV**

I knew that I recognized her from somewhere, and I knew those brown eyes I just couldn't put my finger on it. When she tripped a light-bulb went off in my head and everything clicked, of course I knew her she was the one and only Isabella Swan. I was just about to tell her who she was and prove that I knew her but luck just wasn't on my side and my little annoying pixie of a sister showed up.

"Sorry Edward I gotta go, the pixie awaits." She said with a bright smile and I found myself unintentionally looking at her lips.

"Edward I Have to go." She said a little louder bringing me back to reality

_Edward Cullen. What were you thinking, no staring at Alice's friends._

"Oh, yer..right umm sure, well bye Bella." I tried to say something intelligent but it was all incoherent.

"Cya." She replied and with that she walked off and went to Alice.

_Damn you Alice, I needed to talk to her. Always interrupting._

"Hey Eddie boy, are you okay you're looking a little distressed there fella." Said an all to familiar voice, curse my brother.

"Yes Emmett I'm fine and for the millionth time my name is Edward NOT Eddie."

"Whoa chillax bro I'm just stirring you. " He laughed mockingly.

"Sorry I'm just...argh I don't even know what I am." I sighed.

"Aha don't freak and spaz out on me when I tell you this but, I think you.. are a little love sick."

"WHAT!" I yelled in a whisper so no one would look.

"Wow, okay chill once again, I told you not to spaz out, here's a word from the wise even if you don't believe you are love sick, whoever this girl is tell her how you fell .... or if it's a boy-"

"EMMETT, yuck that so gross, you just scarred me for life." Emmett just laughed and started walking away.

_I couldn't be love sick could I? I mean I don't even like any of the girls here the only time I even came close to liking a girl it was for like one day and that girl was Bella. But it was nothing at all it was just a crush. That I still have, I've always had it. OMG I like Bella HOLY SHIT!_

_"Wait Em."_

_"Yeees." He Answered in a sarcastic tone._

_"What do I say to them."_

_"Well, this is what you do......" He leaned in and whispered the plan.  
_

**BPOV**

"What do you want Alice?"

"Well actually, WE don't want anything we were just going along with our plan."

"WHAT THE HELL Alice what do you mean going along with your plan?"

"well don't turn but ... Bella I told you not to turn around" Alice whispered in her death glare voice so I turned back around to her to see if she was staring and was confronted by the glare.

"Sorry Alice what were you saying." I smiled and looked innocent

"OK well we were planning something really extraordinary to get you and Edward together, but then he ruined it because he asked you to dance-" I cut her off

"Alice I was the one who said yes."

"No interrupting Bella, Geez anyways.. he ruined it so I was talking to Rose and we came up with another plan about making you hard to get and when you tripped it made it even better you see..Rose and I were kind of eavesdropping on yours and Edward conversation and when knew once you tripped he would realise who you were so we had to call an intervention and here you are." Alice finally came to a stop and drew in a big breath and then let it out.

_What the hell is she on._

"Okay let me get this straight..you and Rosalie made a plan to get Edward and I together but it failed." She nodded "So you eavesdropped on our conversation and made another plan.. and the first step for this plan involved you and Rose calling an intervention am I right."

"Yes."

"Okay then...so what's the next step."

"Well Em is talking to him and then he should just come straight to you." She finished with an evil look on her face.

"...Wait, Alice what is Emmett talking to him about."

"Oh. nothing you need to know."

"...Aaaliiccee." I whined

"Beeellaaaa." She whined back and then started walking away laughing.

I was about to yell at her to get back when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you.."

**Cliffy Sorry but I needed to stop it here XD**

**Song for the Chapter: I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Love ya all...xoxo 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Almost Confessions

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Twilight**

**I've posted the girls dresses and masks on my profile**_  
_

**Previously: **

_"...Aaaliiccee." I whined_

_"Beeellaaaa." She whined back and then started walking away laughing._

_I was about to yell at her to get back when someone tapped me on the shoulder._

_"Hey Bella can I talk to you.."_

**Chapter 3: Almost Confessions...**_  
_

**BPOV**

I turned around to see a very nervous looking Edward Cullen. That's the second time in one night I've seen him nervous, something must be up.

"Yer sure, what do you need to talk about."

"Come with me..." He took my hand and walked out of the gym over to the small Gazebo and we sat down on the steps.

"So..what did you wanna talk about..."

**EPOV**

I have to admit when Emmett wants to he can give pretty good advice. Emphasis on WHEN he wants. Some of the things he told me to do were really good, others not so much for example the cheesy pick up lines. It's kinda hard to get advice from Em because you can't take him seriously, especially when he's supposed to bee you crazy no nothing big brother not some wise advice giving one so I was laughing most of the time. It went a little something like this;

*Flashback*

_ "Well, this is what you do.....walk up behind her and tap her lightly on the shoulder like this." He started tapping me on the shoulder really fast._

_"Okay Emmett I get it ..stop it that's annoying."_

_"Right well that's what you do, after that tell her you need to talk to her and take her outside." I nodded_

_"Sit her down and dazzle her somehow, just smile or something you're a Cullen so that shouldn't be to hard.." I laughed at that._

_"Once you've done that look into her eyes and say something really cheesy to make her laugh like...Was your father a thief? 'Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes._

_"I'm not saying under any circumstances, never ever...nope, not happening." He just laughed.  
_

_"Ok just say....umm...Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Place your finger on the corner of her eye and wipe it softly then say, Nope, it's just a sparkle."_

_"Aww that's kinda cute Emmett."_

_"Aha I know, they don't call me a ladies man for nothing."_

_"..Hey Em, is it possible to like someone and not even realise."_

_"Sure I mean I like Rose without knowing I showed all the signs I just didn't realise myself.."_

_"What sort of signs..?"_

_"You know the usual, Smiling when you see them and automatically getting happy when there around, I think you can just be yourself around them oh and you tease them constantly..."_

_"Well, cool thanks for that."  
_

_"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, anyways just tell her about your 'feelings' or whatever you call them...and if you've done that right everything should be good." after that he walked of leaving me standing there._

*End Flashback*

So I walked over to her and tapped her lightly in the shoulder just like he said.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you.." I asked shuffling my feet nervously.

"Yer sure, what do you need to talk about."

"Come with me..." I took her hand and lead her over to the small Gazebo and we sat down on the steps.

"So..what did you wanna talk about..." She asked timidly.

"Well..."

_C'mon you can do it._

"Yes"

_Here goes nothing._..

"I never got to finish talking to you before and I wanted to..."

"Okay Shoot." She sat up straighter ready to listen and it made me laugh.

"What?" She asked pulling a face only making me laugh again.

"..Oh, Nothing, hey Bella.."

"Yer."

"You look really pretty in purple."

"Thanks.." She blushed and looked down, I put two fingers under her chin bringing her face up.

"Don't hide you face, I don't get to see it very often and when you blush it makes you look cute." This only made her blush more. I scanned her whole outfit finishing at her eyes and just stared into them for a while and she did the same, then it him me this would be the perfect time to say Emmett's cheesy pick up line.

"....Hey Bella." I threw her my most dazzling smile

"Mhm." She said dazzled.

_Score!!_

"I think you've got something in you're eye."

"Oh." She wiped her eye. "Is That better?"

"No, I'll get it....oh..hmm.."

"What?" She asked curiously.

"There's nothing there it's just a sparkle."

And just like Emmett said she stated laughing.

"Edward, my eyes don't sparkle."

"Silly Bella, yes they do..people could get lost in your eyes that's how much they sparkle"

"Do you get lost in my eyes." Her question caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Do you.." She pointed to me "..get lost in my eyes."

"Maybe." Her eyes lit up.

"Really?" She asked biting her lip.

"Yes..." I replied looking at her lips then locking my eyes on hers. I very slowly started to move and to my surprise so did she, after a couple of seconds our heads were touching and I could feel her breath on mine and smell fer Perfume and Shampoo it was a mixture of Freesias, Strawberries and Bella. I suddenly got a burst of strength and started to turn my head to the side, she followed my lead and started to close her eyes. I was so close when suddenly out of nowhere the chorus of 'Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani' started playing and Bella grunted and said 'curse Rosalie' under her breath, I sighed and opened my eyes. She reached down and grabbed her phone off the strap on her heal.

"What do YOU want" She said in a furious voice that even had me scared, I wouldn't want to be Rosalie right now. She said a couple of "Aha's" and "Mhm's" and then she slammed the phone shut, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Bella..." She opened her eyes and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Edward, I have to go." She got up and started off.

"BELLA, wait..." She turned on her heal.

"Yeah?" She asked as question.

"Umm...well..argh.." I sighed. "...enjoy your night." She gave me a small smile.

"I'll try..." With that she walked off.

**Song For The Chapter: Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Love Ya All..xoxo  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepovers and Great Ideas

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight or any of it's awesome characters..**

**Previously:**

**I'm in the middle of the holidays at the moment so I should be able to get a Chapter a day or every 2, but I'm going on holidays next week and won't be able to get as many in..so a million apologies and if any of you readers want to make any suggestions feel free......anyways on with the story XD**

**Chapter 4: Sleepovers and Great Ideas...  
**

BPOV

"Rosalie what the Hell!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Sorry Bella we had to call a serious intervention."

"What the hell!! WHY?"

"Well..uh, we just..we just had to okay."

"ROSALIE I swear I'm this close to-" Alice cut me off.

"WHOA, settle down Bella, it's all part of the Plan."

"What exactly is this 'PLAN' about anyways"

"C'mon it's getting late we'll head home and tell you an the way." I looked around the Gym to see it half empty and most of the people were sitting around chatting.

"What time is it exactly?"

"Well lets see, we wanted to arrive fashionably late so we got here at around nine-thirty and it's been a bit over and hour so I'd say ten forty-five."

"What do you know time flies..."

"..You're telling us."

"Lets go guys c'mon Rose..Bella."

We headed out to our awesome mini limo and the driver quickly sped us to Alice, Emmett and Edward's house, we were staying there tonight and the boys were at Rose and Jasper's house yet another tradition of ours. Once we made it home Alice payed the limo driver and we all ran into the kitchen being extra careful not to wreck our dresses, I took off my heals to be extra safe. We all grabbed our sleepover supplies from the kitchen and bolted full pelt up the stairs into Alice's bedroom and all dived onto her bed. Rose and Alice started setting up the food and I got the Movies and the Mobiles. Yet another tradition on this night is Prank Calling...one of our specialties is copying other people voices and making ours sound completely different. Last year we made our voices sound like Edward's, Emmett's and Jasper's and we called the Blonde Bimbo Triplets and dared them to wear there PJ's to school and because they'd do anything thing those boys asked we were in hysterics all Monday and we lost our voices from laughing so much. By the time I pick the movies Alice and Rose were finished setting up all the food and drinks, so I grabbed mine and there candles and walked over to the bed. We copied the candle thing from 'A Sisterhood Of Traveling Pants' except we do it a bit differently when we light our candles its a symbol of trust. The rule is 'When the candle is lit a sister must not lie' if a Sister breaks the rule they suffer a very embarrassing dare that they can't under any circumstances get themselves out of. Last time someone lied it was Alice, we -being Rose and I- knew that she liked Jasper so when it came up to her turn we asked her who she like and she lied, she told us Mike Newton Yuck! That resulted in Alice having to wear sweatpants and jumpers to school for a week, for her that was pure torture. Anyways we always tell the truth and this time it was my turn to start the ceremony..

"Alice hand me the lighter." she chucked it to me and luck was on my side because I caught it.

"Nice catch."

"Thanks.." I lit the three candles. "...Sisters, raise your right hands." We all raised our right hands.

"Repeat after me...** [when there is 3 dots it means that they're repeating what she is saying]** I (insert name here) as a loyal sister.. of the Sisterhood Of Gemstones...promise not to lie while the candle of truth is lit... and always remain faithful to my gemstone...and my sisters."I finished.

After that we did our secret handshake and each got our gemstone out of our latches on our necklaces and put them in the bowl we decorated. Us three each had a third of the bowl to design and each of our sides matched our candles. We covered the candles and the bowl in rhinestones using Alice's old Be-Dazzler we all picked one colour and that colour was also that colour of our gemstone. Alice of course being Alice chose Pink Diamond, Pure, Beautiful and Rare and each shade of diamond has it's own personality just like her. Rose chose a colour that defined her as well Ruby the colour of Love, Passion and Power it's also one of the most valuable gems and it had significance seeing as her name is Rose. I was very different from them they chose warm colours I chose Light Aquamarine because it symbolises Harmony, Trust and Friendship that and I like blue because it looks good on anyone.

"Okay Alice, what was your plan.."

"Ha?"

"Your Plan?"

"Oh right, well we got Emmet to talk to Edward because I even though you didn't had a feeling that he liked you to and he just needed and extra push."

"Right your 'sixth sense' got it what did Em talk to him about?"

"Just about how he should tell the girl he liked that he actually liked her." I nodded.

"So when we were looking for you and Edward and we couldn't find you we guessed outside..I mean Rosalie rang just in time..."

"What do you mean just in time Edward was about to kiss me Alice.."

"Exactly!"

"Oh..let me guess, would it have something to do with playing hard to get guys?"

"..Maybe." Alice mumbled

"ugh.. I hate you guys." this time they just laughed.

"Well I didn't even think he came close to liking me until tonight so I guess that gives me an extra spark of hope."

"Yes it does I can even give you an example of when he liked you but didn't realise..."

"..Really?"

"Yep it was the 6th of April 2002..." She stared. "..You were eating chocolate from the Easter Bunny and Emmett was running around like a lunatic and ran past you and took it...you were sad and Edward came over and shared his chocolate with you...."

"Hey I remember that it was the first year I was cool enough to get a bunny and Emmett stole it." I laughed at the memory.

"Alright enough chit-chat time to get this sleepover started!" Alice began.

"Yer lets prank call the boys." Rose suggested. We all agreed, this should be fun.....

"Alright what are we gunna do." Alice asked.

"I've got an idea guys.." I've been looking forward to payback. "Here's what we do....."

**Song For This Chapter: Girl Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Love ya lots..xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Payback and Typical Emmett

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight...  
**

**Previously:**

_"Alright enough chit-chat time to get this sleepover started!" Alice began._

_"Yer lets prank call the boys." Rose suggested. We all agreed, this should be fun....._

_"Alright what are we gunna do." Alice asked._

_"I've got an idea guys.." I've been looking forward to payback. "Here's what we do....."_

**Chapter 5: Payback and Typical Emmett..  
**

**EPOV**

I can't believe Rosalie if Bella doesn't kill her I will, I was so close to kissing her but NO her annoying friends had to interrupt. I couldn't even tell her that I liked her either, even if I've only just realised myself I still couldn't tell her. I guess deep down I've always known but it never really registered, I've always done all the things Emmett said when ever Bella was around I'd find myself smiling and she could make me happy by doing the simplest things even if was just smiling or poking her tongue out...and I would tease her over the smallest things like tripping over and one of my favourite things to do was making her blush. The more I thought about it, the more I realised that I truly did like Bella not just her in general but everything about her from her deep chocolate brown eyes, to her long, wavy mahogany brown hair that always smelt of strawberries and freesias every essence of her even her flaws in my eyes Bella had none... After she left I went back inside to find Emmett and Jasper and of course I found them being harassed by the three main Sluts of the school, Jessica, Lauren and Tanya.. I decided to spare them and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, Jessica, Lauren...Tanya..sorry to interrupt but I have to take the boys away now it's time for us to go.." Tanya still hated me for rejecting her so many times so she huffed and walked off, followed by her to servants they reminded me of the chicks off 'Mean Girls' yes I've seen it, I watched it with Bella one year when she was sick.

"Phew.." Emmett wiped his forehead. "...Thanks Eddie Boy you really saved us there."

"Emmie Boy what have you been told about calling me Eddie..it's Edward."

"Meh whatever."

"C'mon lets ditch this joint."

"I'm with you there." Jasper agreed Emmett just laughed.

We made our way back to our Limousine, yes we had a Limo, Alice and Rose really know how to go over the top with this kind of thing. It was never just streamers and balloons, oh no they went all they way to fake chandeliers. Anyways we were heading off to Jasper and Rose's house it was like an annual thing we did every year the night after the Welcome Back Dance the boys went to Jasper's and the girls went to Alice's. Once we got there we hopped into our PJ's and all sat on Jasper's bed, prepared for the night and started picking movies for the night....

**BPOV**

Rose, Alice and I are currently setting up for our prank call...after I told them my Plan and they added a few things on we had narrowed it down to two ideas...No.1 Call them up and pretend to be an engineer from the phone service. We would say that the phone line has been giving some problem and we would like to test the voice quality. We would then pick a few really stupid phrases and make the boys repeat the same thing for voice testing..No.2 Call them and pretend to be an announcer from the local radio station. Say that were recording and it's being played live and then ask them to answer a few questions to win a weekend trip to our chosen destination. We then make a list of funny questions and see how much we can embarrass them. After a lot of thought we went with the second one, the girls thought it would be best for me to do the voice since I'm best at disguise my voice before you ask why long story short we were pranking this guy and I manage to make my voice sound like a British man... and besides I'm good friends with the guy at the radio station. We put my phone on private and called them on Emmett's phone because he was the one less likely to actually look at Caller ID, he picked up after three rings.

"..Hold on Eddie, Hello?" He said from the other end of the line, Alice and Rose held pillows so when needed they could muffle their laughter and I put on my best imitation of Justin -the radio guy.

"Yes hi, this is Justin from KLLM 103.9FM Forks Radio were recording right now and you live on the air."

"Oh, Hey Forks."

"Anyway were giving away a weekend trip to The Mediterranean for 3 people and if you can answer a few questions for us you and 2 friends could be the lucky winners..."

"Cool I've got two friends with me now I'll put you on speaker so they can answer too." At this point Rosalie and Alice were putting there pillows up to their faces.

"Ok I'll ask you three questions each."

"Ooh I'll go first.."

"..What;s your name Fella."

"Emmett."

"Ok Question 1..What is your most embarrassing moment in your life so far?"

"Umm..well this one time I was playing truth or dare on a camp, I picked dare of course and someone asked me to go Skinny-Dipping in the lake..while I was in the water they stole my close and told a big group of people..let's just say that I still have people showing me photos." Rose and Alice were in hysterics.

"Nice one, Question 2..Have you got any secret talent?"

"Well now that you mention it yes...I happen to be very good at Arm-Wrestling."

"Interesting..And finally Question 3...Would you kiss the person next to you?"

"Eww no YUCK I would never kiss Eddie Boy, I'd be scared FOR LIFE." Even I couldn't hold laughter in now I had to make it sound like a guys laugh

"Well you've definitely made it..next person please.."

"..umm, Hello." It was Jasper

"Hey, What's you name?"

"Jasper."

"Ok, Jasper Question 1..What is the worst fear you have in life?"

"I am absolutely terrified of losing someone I love or someone I'm close to especially the girl I'm with now." Alice stopped laughing and smiled.

"Aww that's cute Question 2..When was the first time you lied to your parents?"

"When I was 5 I think..it was dinner time and it was my favourite and we had Garlic Bread and I stole my sister's...when my parents asked if I took it I said no."

"Took you that long ha, you must have been a good kid..now Question 3..Which animal most resembles your personality?"

"I'd say a fox..because I'm smart and stealthy and I'm a really fast runner."

"Very well answered..hand it to the last person please."

"Okay." I heard shuffling.

"Hi I'm Edward.."

"Hello Edward, are you ready?"

"Yep" This should be interesting.

"Question 1.. What was the messiest joke you ever played on someone?"

"That would be April Fool's Day two years ago...I got up with my sister at about 4:00 a.m. and dug a hole in our back yard we filled it with mud and then covered it with leaves.. we all went outside that day and my brother and me were playing tag, he was chasing me and I started running towards our prank and jumped over it. Unfortunately I couldn't say the same for my brother he fell right into the hole and was covered in mud and leaves, my sister and I were grounded for a week but it was with it."

"WOW only a week good effort, Question 2.. On a scale of 1 to 10, how good looking would you rate yourself?"

"Well that's a bit weird I don't know based on what I know I'd say 7-9." Rose pulled a face, and Alice fake gagged.

"Last one Question 3.. What superpower do you wish you had?"

"Mind Reading or Super Speed, because it would be really cool to know what people are thinking but it could be bad sometimes. Plus I've always wanted super speed, I'd love to have the freedom to just run."

"Very Interesting, well I think that was a sufficient effort ...congratulations boys you've won a Trip to the Mediterranean we will text you the details.."

"..Bye Justin."

"Cya." I hung up and dropped the phone so I could grabbed my chest and stop myself from falling over. Alice and Roses were in stitches they were laughing so hard, it took us a couple of minutes to settle down.

Once we had calm our breathing we sent Emmett a simple text with the details for the trip it said, 'Hey it's Justin not really it's Bella, Rose and Alice..Gotcha xoxo'. Once we had done that we decided to pick a movie to watch before bed....

**EPOV**

We had narrowed it down to 3 things, The Bourne Series, Transformers 1&2 or The Transporter Series. Emmett showing his 'maturity' decided on 'eenie, meenie, minie mo' and it landed on Transporter so we went with that. I went to put the movie in and Jasper went to get popcorn, while Emmett was reading the back of one of the DVD cases.

"Jazz I put it in it's gunna start soon." I yelled down the stairs.

"Coming." He replied. I paused the movie and started talking to Em.

"So Em what do the girls got planned."

"Psh..Just their usual sisterhood ritual, plus whatever they do, there probably gunna play Bella Barbie or something."

"Cool.." I played the movie again. "..Jasper it's starting.

"Right here." He said walking through the door. We got about 20mins into the movie and Emmett's phone started ringing. He reached over and picked it up.

"Who is it?" I asked but he wasn't listening.

"Hold on Eddie..Hello?...oh,Hey Forks."

_Hey Forks what the hell!?!?!?_

"Cool I've got two friends with me now I'll put you on speaker so they can answer too." Emmett put it on speaker.

"Ok I'll ask you three questions each."

"Ooh I'll go first.."

"..What;s your name Fella."

"Emmett."

"Ok Question 1..What is your most embarrassing moment in your life so far?"

"Umm..well this one time I was playing truth or dare on a camp, I picked dare of course and someone asked me to go Skinny-Dipping in the lake..while I was in the water they stole my close and told a big group of people..let's just say that I still have people showing me photos." I laughed I remember when I did that.

"Nice one, Question 2-" I kinda zoned out after that for a while until I heard Emmett yell.

"Eww no YUCK I would never kiss Eddie Boy, I'd be scared FOR LIFE."

_What The Hell_

"Well you've definitely made it..next person please.." I was stunned fro hearing Em so Jazz took the phone

"..umm, Hello." He said and turned it off speaker. I couldn't really understand the conversation after that just Jasper's answers.

"Okay." All of a sudden there was a phone in my hand so I put it back on speaker.

"Hi I'm Edward.."

"Hello Edward, are you ready?"

"Yep"

"Question 1.. What was the messiest joke you ever played on someone?"

"That would be April Fool's Day two years ago...I got up with my sister at about 4:00 a.m. and dug a hole in our back yard we filled it with mud and then covered it with leaves.. we all went outside that day and my brother and me were playing tag, he was chasing me and I started running towards our prank and jumped over it. Unfortunately I couldn't say the same for my brother he fell right into the hole and was covered in mud and leaves, my sister and I were grounded for a week but it was with it."

"WOW only a week good effort, Question 2.. On a scale of 1 to 10, how good looking would you rate yourself?"

"Well that's a bit weird I don't know based on what I know I'd say 7-9." I stated calmly, Jazz and Em pulled faces.

"Last one Question 3.. What superpower do you wish you had?"

"Mind Reading or Super Speed, because it would be really cool to know what people are thinking but it could be bad sometimes. Plus I've always wanted super speed, I'd love to have the freedom to just run."

"Very Interesting, well I think that was a sufficient effort ...congratulations boys you've won a Trip to the Mediterranean we will text you the details.."

"..Bye Justin."

"Cya." After that Justin hung up.

"Well that was weird." I agreed.

"At least we won a trip."

"Yer." Emmett's phone got a text so I guessed it was from Justin so I opened it.

It read:

_Hey it's Justin not really it's Bella, Rose and Alice..Gotcha _

_xoxo_

"Guys.." They frowned at my tone. I showed them the message and their faces said one thing HOLY SHIT...

**Song For the Chapter: Like Only A Woman Can by Brian McFadden**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Love Ya Lots..xoxo P.S. sorry this chapter is really long.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping and Wake Up Calls

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Twilight.**

**Previously:**

_"Well that was weird."_

_"At least we won a trip."_

_"Yer." Emmett's phone got a text so I guessed it was from Justin so I opened it._

_It read:_

_Hey it's Justin not really it's Bella, Rose and Alice..Gotcha _

_xoxo_

_"Guys.." They frowned at my tone. I showed them the message and their faces said one thing HOLY SHIT..._

**Chapter 6: Shopping and Wake Up Calls..**

I woke up to what seemed like a good Saturday morning until I got a pile of clothes thrown at me as Alice rambled about 'Gucci' and 'Armani' or something like that and then I got a pair of dagger-like heels thrown at me and Rosalie was talking about some sort of closet redo. I just as soon as I had woken up I was being pushed into Alice's bathroom, so I took a quick shower brushed my teeth got dresses in the designer dress that got thrown at me and to my dismay the death traps that Rosalie gave me. Just as fast as I was pushed into the bathroom I was being pushed down the stairs and into Rosalie's car.

"Rose what exactly am I wearing?"

"An Armani Halter and Gucci Platforms."

"Umm Rose, I don't speak Prada so I have no idea what you just said."

"Right I knew that, you're wearing a yellow halter sun-dress from Armani and matching yellow platforms heels from Gucci..oh and your alligator skin bag is from Prada."

"Ok, that's a mouthful."

"Yer tell me about it."

After that we were silent until we got to Forks' 'Sad Excuse for a Mall' not my words, Alice's shes not happy unless the malls at least as big as Seattle's one. When we were there Rose and Alice explained to me that since it was my Senior year I needed to 'Flaunt' it. So I got dragged to every different clothing store in the whole mall, and when I say everything I mean everything, we went from Designer Clothes -Most Expensive- to Normal Brand Labels -Least Expensive. It went in this order Armani, Gucci and Prada to Express, The Limited and Victoria's Secret to Roca Wear, True Religion and Banana Republic. I tried on every single type of dress, shirt, skirt, and pants you could possibly think of they were all different colours from pink and yellow from Alice to red and purple from Rose and then green and blue when they actually let me pick my own clothes and to top that I got lingerie thrown at me and Rose and Alice were playing around and put some baby dolls and garters on. When we were up to the shoes they gave me almost every shoe from Gucci and a million others from every other place, at one shop, Victoria Secret I think Rosalie threw a red pair of 5inch platform stilettos at me they missed my head by a millimeter and hit the wall behind me. Finally After going were they wanted I went to Abercrombie and Fitch, PacSun, Forever 21 and Converse, I ended up getting 2 more pairs of jeans a couple of tees and some tanks and camis, then when I was in converse I got some blue extra high's 2 pairs of regulars 1 green and 1 yellow and then a black pair of low cuts. If I thought my lucky stars were hiding before because amazingly Alice found a pair of converse heels her and Rose got a pair each and Alice got me a purple pair that she is going to for me to wear against my will. So after a very long four and a half hours we got to have lunch and head home , and it was a good thing we took Rosalie's car because we wouldn't have fit it all in Alice's Porsche. We drove to my place so we could dump my stuff and it took us four goes to get it all up there once we were done at my place we went to Alice's and took her stuff up to her room and then collapsed on her bed.

"Phew those bags are really heavy." Alice said out of breath.

"No kidding." I replied

"That was the longest two hours ever."

"That because it was four."

"Really?"

"Yer really it's been about for and a half hours since we were here you guys ca-"

"What's the time." Rose cut me off.

"Umm about 2:30 why?"

"Oh My God, we have to get to Rosalie's." Alice almost screamed.

"Why?"

"The Plan!!"

"Of course..."

Alice and Rose started changing an gave me something that they bought for me to change into as well. It was a pair of washed out skinny jeans with a simple red t-shirt with a pocket -it was only acceptable because it was from Armani - and some flat red sandals that matched the shirt. Once we were all ready we went over to roses place to meet the boys and they must have heard us coming because Jasper and Emmett came sprinting out full pelt to meet Rose and Alice. _Why can't that be me?_

"Rosie." Emmett boomed. Rose ran over to him and got enveloped in a big hug. However Jasper was a bit more discreet he walked over and hugged Alice near the car and whispered something that made her blush.

"Hey Em were Edward?" I asked.

"Lover Boy is still sleeping we were up really late and he's like the dead, we couldn't even wake him."

"Oh."

"You can try to wake him up you might get more luck than us." Jasper said.

"Okay." I walked into the house and went upstairs to Rose's door, Jasper's room was across the hall. I took a deep breath and opened the door and what I saw there made me stop dead in my tracks. Edward was lying on the bed tangled up in the sheet that were only barely covering him. He was lying on his back and his chest was slowly rising and falling the curtain was slightly open making his very defined muscles glisten in the light. His already disarrayed hair was now beyond fixable and pointing in every single direction possible the light was also shining on it making his bronze hair almost gold. After I realised a was ogling and probably drooling knowing me I recollected myself and wiped my mouth just to be safe and walked over to him and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Edward, wakey, wakey princess"

"..Five more minutes." Edward Grumbled.

"You're seriously just going to lie there, because if I have to I'll pour cold water on you."

"No you wouldn't." He said keeping his eyes closed.

"Okay Edward you asked for it-" I was cut off by Edward pulling me onto the bed -right on top of him- and making my breath catch in my throat. He finally opened his eyes his green irises were looking at me very angrily if he wasn't so tired he would probably be glaring at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan.." He started very groggy "..why did you wake me up, when I was happy sleeping."

_hmm let me think how should I word this... because I like you but I don't want to tell you and you're only shirtless when you sleep, yer maybe not._

"For three reasons actually, one I hate being the fifth wheel and would rather not be scarred for life...two it's funny watching you complain when you're tired...and three I got woken up by Alice and Rose this morning only to be dragged around the mall for four hours I'm really tired and you just happened to by the person I got my revenge on." I said all in one breath.

"Well...in that case.." He rolled me off him onto the other side of his bed. "..you can catch up on sleep now." I had to try extremely hard to not make my mind turn that dirty.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm tired as well and they won't notice that you and I are gone like you said there to busy trying to scar you for life." He fixed the blanket and chucked it over the both of us.

"NO."

"Yes Bella Jeez...I want you to stay with me anyways...and it's the least you can do after pranking me..plus do you really want to be the fifth wheel?"

_why does everything he say have a second meaning to me_

"No I don't want to be the fifth wheel...but I don't need to sleep I can wait."

"Beeelllaaaaa.." He whined.

"Eeeddwaaard.." I mimicked he just pulled a face like had eaten something sour, poked his tongue out and pulled me onto his chest.

_omg. Breathe Bella just pretend that your not on Edward, while he's wearing not shirt. OMG!! woah settle...._

"SLEEP." He said trying to be tough but it just sounded weird because he was tired.

"I'm not tired." I laughed and he yawned making me yawn in the process.

"Well your yawn thinks you are." He laughed.

"Yawns are contagious and YOU are a cheater." I said poking

"Please Bella." He pulled a really big convincing puppy dog face right down to the big eyes he even tilted his head to the side.

"Fine. . ." I said giving up. "..let me take my shoes off." I got off the bed and unstrapped my shoes then jumped in his bed making sure not to get to close too him.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" He asked yawning.

"Giving you your room."

"Well you can come closer you know I won't bite you."

_what the hell?!?!?_

"Okay" I rolled a little closer to him.

After that we were just silent and I must have fallen asleep because I was woken up whispering voices with one in particular standing out above the rest, Emmett.

"Guys come see this quickly." I heard a bunch of footsteps and then Alice's voice.

"Aww..Rose look how cute that is."

"Yes they look like a married couple."

_I wish... Jeez get a grip Bella._

"I wonder how Bella ended up on top of Edward."

_Holy Crap_

I opened my eyes just a little bit and sure enough I was leaning on Edwards chest and his arm was draped over me.

"Do you think there awake?"

"Nope." Emmett Boomed. "Maybe we should pour water on them."

"DON'T even THINK about it Bella already tried that." Edward said. Guess he's awake.

"Whoa Chill . . . .how much did you hear?"

"Everything from married couple."

"Well you need to get up okay." Emmett said with authority.

"FINE..." Edward sat up slowly obviously trying not to wake me.

"Bella wakey, wakey Princess."

"Ha..Ha." I said all groggy from sleep.

"Don't make me pour water on you I've got some on my bedside table." My eyes shot open and a flew up into a sitting position so fast I nearly got whiplash.

"I'm UP." Edward just laughed.

"Let's go." He started for the door.

"Umm Edward.. Don't you need a shirt." I looked down.

"Oops." He blushed and chucked on a shirt.

_Wow The Edward Cullen just blushed. Bella 1 Edward 0_

"Hurry before we get ambushed again." He said.

"Right." I chucked on my shoes and Edward and I ran down the stairs amazingly without me tripping.

**Song For The Chapter: Everywhere by Michelle Branch  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	7. Chapter 7: Ultimate Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Twilight

**Sorry I was on holidays and I had no Internet and my wireless was being Gay so here it is..**

**Previously: **

_"Bella wakey, wakey Princess."_

_"Ha..Ha." I said all groggy from sleep._

_"Don't make me pour water on you I've got some on my bedside table." My eyes shot open and a flew up into a sitting position so fast I nearly got whiplash._

_"I'm UP." Edward just laughed._

_"Let's go." He started for the door._

_"Umm Edward.. Don't you need a shirt." I looked down._

_"Oops." He blushed and chucked on a shirt._

_Wow The Edward Cullen just blushed. Bella 1 Edward 0_

_"Hurry before we get ambushed again." He said._

_"Right." I chucked on my shoes and Edward and I ran down the stairs amazingly without me tripping._

**Chapter 7:** Ultimate Truth or Dare...

**EPOV:**

After that text we were all frantic Jasper and I were stunned into silence and Emmett was screaming profanities at his phone and was preparing to chuck it out of Jasper's two story window when it started going off

_Yes, I can see her_  
_ 'cause every girl in here wanna be her_  
_ Oh! She's a Diva..._  
_ I feel the same,_  
_ And I wanna meet her_

_ They say: "She low down..."_  
_ It's just a rumour I don't believe 'em!_  
_ They say: "She needs to slow down..."_  
_ The *baddest* thing around town!_

He Picked up and answered it.

"Hey Rosie..Aha..Yer.." He looked at me. "Oh I think we can manage...so where are we doing this..good idea, okay we'll get ready on our end..talk to you later babe."

Emmet gave Jasper a look and he nodded and they turned to me and the going by the looks on their faces I was in for something and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Hey Eddie boy.."

"Yer."

"When are going to crack and finally tell us the truth?"

"About what?"

"Don't act stupid Eddie-kins you know what were talking about." Jasper said pulling a very creepy looking face.

"So Eddie boy you gunna tell us about this lover of yours.." Emmett said cracking his neck

"..Or will we have to beat it out of you." Jasper finished and cracked his knuckles.

"Whoa, lets not be hasty guys."

"SPILL." They yelled in unison.

"I don't know where to start."

"Who?"

"Isabella Swan." I sighed and cringed

_Here it comes._I thought but nothing came. _guess I got lucky_.

"WHAT!!"

_or not._

"We knew it!!"

Now it was my turn to be say what.

"I always knew, you could so tell." Emmett yelled victoriously.

"Why?" Jasper continued.

"Not telling."

"When?"

"25th June 2005."

"Alice's Birthday Party?"

"Yep."

"I guess that covers the Where, so Why and How?"

"Not telling don't bother trying to beat it out of me it won't work." This made Emmett look up from texting.

"Don't worry Eddie we WILL crack you...hmm..even if Rose and Ali have to help!"

He looked down and started texting again and so did Jasper.

_Damn._

I knew I'd won for know so I finished watching Transformers while they conspired against me.

**BPOV:**

If I thought getting woken up for shopping was bad I was wrong, when I walked down to the bottom of the stairs I saw the group sitting in a circle with the coffee table pushed out of the way. In the traditional way we do sleepovers and the conspiring look Emmett had on his face, this could only mean one thing TRUTH or DARE!

_Oh shit I'm screwed!!!_

"Bellsie guess what were playing." Emmett boomed.

"Hmm..I wonder??" I replied sarcastically.

"TRUTH OR DARE!!" Alice screeched.

"Alice CHILL." We all said in unison.

"Alright I'm chillin' now lets play" Edward and I sat down and joined in the game.

"Well as tradition" Emmett stated "I'm going first so..Alice Truth or Dare?" Alice and Emmett were looking at each other in a 'we both know something were not telling' kind of way and it scared me.

"Hmm..Truth."

"Was it really you guys on the phone last night?"

"YES." Alice jumped all chirpy and Rose laughed.

"Okay Rose Truth or Dare?" Rose and Alice were looking at each other in the same way and I knew they were planning something."

"Dare."

"I Dare you to..Eat a worm out of the front garden.

"Eww whatever."She walked outside and came back a couple of minutes later with a worm in hand. She washed the dirt of it with water and swallowed it.

"Yuck!" We all said when she was done.

"Bella..Truth or Dare?"

_Oh no._

"Umm...Dare?" I asked as a question.

"Okay."

_Phew I said the right thing. Crap this is bad..DARE!!  
_

"I Dare you to Kiss Emmett."

"WHAT??" Edward and I said at the same time.

_Omg Rose almost cracked Eward Cullen. SHIT Wait what does that mean, that he actually does like me??  
_

"I Dare-you-to-kiss-Emm-ett."

"I'm not stupid I heard you but WHY?"

"Because it's you dare."

"Umm..Okay." I got up out of my spot, walked over to wear Emmett was sitting and sat cross-legged in front of him, by the look on his face he was in on it to.

_Hmm I guess I'm about to find out the answer to my question._

I slowly started to lean forward and Emmett followed, I was trying really hard not to laugh and by the looks of it so was he. We were about 2 inches away from each other when someone yelled.

"STOP.." I turned around to see it was Edward.

"Jeez, Emmett you win okay, she doesn't like me..please stop helping Rose and Alice, I'm begging you." He pleaded.

_HOLY CRAP Emmett cracked him OMG..!_

"Whoa hold you horses here, what are we talking about??" I asked.

"Eddie Boy here finally cracked under pressure, I knew we'd get him." Emmett said and fist pounded Rosalie.

"Yer we knew he liked you but he wouldn't admit it, even when Emmett specifically asked him about it and threw the question in his face he denied it." Rose said

"And then Emmett said we'd crack him eventually and we did!" Alice added, Rose and her started screaming and then ran up the stairs.

"Umm yer..just run up the stairs because that's totally normal." Em said.

"We'd better go settle them down." Jazz spoke up and then he and Em went to find the girls.

I turned to find a very embarrassed looking Edward looking down pulling his signature frustrated/nervous move and running his fingers through his hair.

"Is that true..what they said I mean, do you?" He kept his head down and nodded.

_WOW that means she was right, he actually does like me. DAMN I'm never gunna hear the end of that. Wait he actually does like me - queue screaming!!!_

"Why are you so embarrassed about that?" He didn't answer so I decided to spill my side of the story.

"You know I like you to right, I mean I've liked you ever since I became friends with Alice. The first time I met you was at Alice's Pool Party when she was 12 and you had just came out of the pool, you only had swimming trunks on and you're hair was in you face. When you came up to introduce yourself I said a quick hi to you and Alice called me and thankfully saved me from embarrassment-" He cut me off.

"I remember that I came up and said 'hello I'm Edward, Alice's Brother.' and you were like 'Umm hi Bella got to go.' and you ran off to Alice."

"Yer anyways like I was saying from that very first moment I wanted to get to know you more, at first I thought it was just because I was friends with Em so I might as well make friends with you but it was always different. Emmett was like my big brother and I could never see you as that, I didn't figure out why until June 20th 2006, any guesses as to why...?"

He was in thought for a moment and then his head popped up I could see the light bulb go off in his brain.

"My 13 Birthday."

"Yep, you bought Tanya and for some reason I just automatically hated her, then I realised I was jealous, and to be jealous I'd have to like you and from then on I vowed to never see you more than a friend because you were a year older then me and it was weird..I didn't realise it then but there was no point in even trying that because it worked for about a month. I just liked you from afar then, and whenever Alice invited me over I willingly obliged because it meant I would get to see you. When I was 15 Alice found out and she told Rose and that was the start of my living hell and the invention of the game Bella Barbie Doll-" He cut me off again.

"Bella Barbie Doll?"

"Don't even ask."

"Well I win." He smiled triumphantly .

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because, I liked you before then, I like you the first time I met you and I didn't even know why, in fact I like you even before I met you. You see..I was 13 and my little sister was having her party, she came up to me, the day before her party and said in her annoying chirpy voice 'I have a feeling that you are going to like my party' Alice being Alice I had no idea what she was talking about, to I said 'what are you on this time Alice' and she just replied with 'you will know when you see. So the next day I walked around looking for what she might be talking about and then I saw it or more appropriately her, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen she had mahogany hair and sparkling brown eyes and she was wearing a very pretty blue and white striped bikini which if I've payed enough attention I do believe she still has." This made me blush the darkest shade of red known to man. "And to my dismay when I approached her she said a very quick hi and ran off, I've kept my eye on her ever since and without myself even realising she had me wrapped around her finger. Last year at our Annual Cullen, Hale, Swan Christmas dinner whenever I would see her or she would talk to me I would get this weird feeling and my heart would quicken and I would smile and Alice said my eyes glowed and that's when I knew I liked her a lot more than I should...I actually..."He trailed off.

"You actually what?"

"That I actually loved her that I always have, always will love her with all that I am..I don't know how I came to that conclusion but I truly believe that once you find that person, deep down you just know and you don't care if they don't love you back because, you know that you would fight forever to be with them."

OMG!! He LOVES me, ME!!!

"Wow some girl.." He chuckled and sighed.

"Yer some girl alright."

"You know I have this strange feeling that she loves you back."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"May I ask how you know this."

"Well you see I have this physcic friend who told me the exact same thing the day before her own Pool Party, ironic isn't it."

"Very."

He hesitantly started to lean in and then grew more confident when I stared to move to, and finally we got the kiss we wanted without any interruptions. Even though it wasn't big and passionate, it was nice, and sweet with just the right amount of spark and perfect in all it's simplicity just the way it's supposed to be....

**Song For The Chapter: Sexy Bitch by David Guetta**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Hope you like it Lots of Love xoxo  
**


	8. Chapter 8: First Dates and Death Traps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Previously:**

_"Wow some girl.." He chuckled and sighed._

_"Yer some girl alright."_

_"You know I have this strange feeling that she loves you back."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep."_

_"May I ask how you know this."_

_"Well you see I have this physcic friend who told me the exact same thing the day before her own Pool Party, ironic isn't it."_

_"Very."_

_He hesitantly started to lean in and then grew more confident when I stared to move to, and finally we got the kiss we wanted without any interruptions. Even though it wasn't big and passionate, it was nice, and sweet with just the right amount of spark and perfect in all it's simplicity just the way it's supposed to be..._

**Chapter 8:** First Dates and Death Traps.

**EPOV:**

I got to kiss her..Finally. It was the most amazing kiss ever a lot better then having to kiss Tanya. Blergh. It didn't last very long though because Emmett being...well Emmett had to interrupt.

"Get a Room." Emmett boomed. Bella groaned.

"Emmett go awaaayyy." She whined.

"Nup not leaving." Emmett smirked

"Why?"

"Because." He got an evil glint in his eyes "You haven't finished your dare yet."

"Oh NO." Bella stood up and took a few steps back.

"Oh yeah." Emmett stepped forward, Bella started to run and he chased after her.

"Great, thanks Emmett." I mumbled under my breath.

"Aww Edward it'll be okay, she will come back you know." Alice teased.

"Shut up Alice."

"Eddie don't fret I caught her." Emmett walked back in with Bella hanging off his shoulder.

"Hi." She waved at me.

"Let me guess you tripped over?" Rose laughed.

"No."

"Really you didn't trip?" Alice asked incredulous.

"Nope."

"Emmett?" Alice asked

"Yeah she didn't trip, I tackled her."

"Wow that's amazing." I said. That earned a glare from Bella. "What it is."

"Emmett let me down so I can kill Edward."

"Okay." Emmett let her down and she ran at me. I stepped to the side at the last minute and she landed on the couch.

"You're mean." She huffed.

"Here let me help you up." I laughed. I held out my hand and she pulled me on top of her. Now it was her turn to laugh. I put my elbows at her sides to keep me off her.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow." I asked her.

"Nothing I don't think...Rose am I doing anything." She looked at Rose. I laughed.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"You have to ask Rose whether your busy." She slapped me. I just laughed harder.

"You're not doing anything Bella." She told her.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Cool I wanna take you somewhere."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah..like a date."

"Where?"

"I'm not telling."

"But how will I know what to wear?"

"I tell Rose and Alice."

"They'll just tell me." She stated smugly.

"No we won't." Alice interjected.

"Why not." She whined.

"It's you first date were not telling you anything."

"Thank-yooouuu Alice." I hi-fived her.

**BPOV:**

"Alice where am I going?"

"For the millionth time I don't know I was just told how to dress you." She let out and exasperated sigh.

_Curse Edward and his surprises._

"Alright Make-up time." Rose called.

"Rosaliiieeee."

"Nup, no complaining or it'll just get worse."

"Fine."

I sat there for the next hour getting primped and prettied. Bella Barbie is NOT a fun game.

"Done." They said with accomplished looks on their faces.

They turned me around so I could face the mirror. I actually looked pretty nice. My fringe was straightened and my hair was pulled back. I only had the very basics in make-up on my face which consisted of Mascara Eyeliner and Lip-Gloss. I was wearing semi-faded three quarter length jeans with a white belt. A simple plaid to with mid-length sleeves it was black white and pink-courtesy of Alice. I had a hooded jacket to go with it and much to Roses dismay black low-cut converses-she doesn't approve anything under 3 inches.

"Wow you guys didn't over do it." I said impressed.

"Yeah, yeah we know..we weren't aloud to anyway." Rose mumbled the last bit.

"Well your date awaits girl he'll be here soon so don't leave him hanging." Alice said passing me my bag and pushing me down the stairs. The second I touched flat ground there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." I opened the door to a very handsome looking Edward Cullen. "Hey."

"Hi you ready?"

"Yep lets go." I walked out of my house and closed the door behind me. "Where are we going?"

"You realise you're not going to get an answer to that right."

"Yer I just felt the need to ask, you never know." He chuckled and opened the car door for me.

"You chariot awaits." I blushed and hopped into the passenger side. He ran over to his side and jumped in.

"Cool car, you like to go fast hey?" He started his car.

"YES."

"So now are you going to tell me." He just laughed and started to drive.

"NO."

"If I guess will you tell me?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm okay...is it outside." He shook his head.

"is it...extreme."

"Extreme?"

"Yer like extreme sports."

"Well sorta."

"Bungee Jumping?"

"No."

"Rock Climbing?"

"No."

"BMX Racing?"

"Absolutely not."

"Ugh I'm not guessing anymore."

"You don't have to where here."

I looked outside and we were in front of the Olympic Peninsula Sport and Recreation. It's in the middle of Forks and Port Angeles.

"Go Karting?"

"Nope Ice skating."

"Ice skating as in on the ice were clumsy people fall over?"

"Yes and you'll be fine."

"What if I trip and my blade cuts your head off."

"You actually think that would happen...really?"

"No."

"Good now lets go." He jumped out of the car and ran over to my side before I could open the door.

"Always the gentleman." I teased.

"I was raised the right way."

We went to the front desk to get our tickets. And our skates.

"You know this are worse than heels, there like death traps."

"Isabella chill out."

"Yes sir."

I pick a seat to sit down at and he sat down next to me. We put our skates on and made our way outside. I walked to the side of the rink and he followed.

"The outside one?"

"Yer..its cooler."

"Alright, here is what you do step on to the ice slowly while I hold your hand." I did what he said. "Now hold onto the side so I can get in."

He stepped into the rink and held my hand. We very slowly started to move on the ice, it was surprisingly -almost- as easy as it looked.

"Hey this isn't so hard."

"I told you so." He bragged.

"So what do we do know?"

"Just skate around and talk."

And that's what we did, we just skated around in circles and talked for hours on end about absolutely nothing at all. From school and teachers to hobbies and music, you think of a category and we probably talked about it. Before it knew it our talking time was over. Apparently we lost track of time and it was almost dark.

"We should buy our own skates so we can just come here any time." I said as we walked back inside.

"Yer that would be cool." He handed the skates back to the man and we made our way out of the building and into his car.

"So..good first date?"

"The best."

"Ever?"

"I'll let you know." I finished and looked out the window while he drove back to forks.

**Song For The Chapter: I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Chapter 9: Fairytale Endings

**I'm going to start putting in the drama after this chapter so review things that you would like to happen in the story and I'll pick the best ideas and put them in somewhere**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...**

**Previously:**

_And that's what we did, we just skated around in circles and talked for hours on end about absolutely nothing at all. From school and teachers to hobbies and music, you think of a category and we probably talked about it. Before it knew it our talking time was over. Apparently we lost track of time and it was almost dark._

_"We should buy our own skates so we can just come here any time." I said as we walked back inside._

_"Yer that would be cool." He handed the skates back to the man and we made our way out of the building and into his car._

_"So..good first date?"_

_"The best."_

_"Ever?"_

_"I'll let you know." I finished and looked out the window while he drove back to forks._

**Chapter 9: Fairytale Endings...**

BPOV:

I was walking up my front porch after my date and something seemed off. I was getting a feeling in the back of my neck like when someone was watching you and I knew it wasn't a good feeling. I unlocked the door and walked up the stairs. The closer I got to my room the worse it got. I opened the door and what I saw made me scream.

"Jeez Bella, deafen us much." Alice teased.

"Holy crap you scared the hell out of me"

"Sorry."

"Okay first of all how did you get into my house exactly?"

"Uh Bella we do know where your spare key is we've broken in before." Rose stated like it was obvious.

"Why are you here?"

"Tell us?"

_I should've known..._

"What?" I asked. There is no way I was telling them.

"TELL US!!" They yelled together.

"Or what?"

"Or we'll...take away all your classics." Rose threatened.

_You wouldn't dare.._

"Yer." Alice Said. "Jane Eyre..."

_You can't break me.._

"Love in the time of Cholera.." Rose continued.

_Stay strong..._

"Pride and Prejudice..."

_You can do this.._

"Sense and Sensibility..."

_Stay strong you'll win.._

"..and Wuthering Heig-"

_or not.._

"NO!" I cracked.

"No?"

"I'll tell you.."

So I told them. I told them absolutely everything down to the last insignificant detail.

"That's cute Bellsie." Rose murmured.

"Thanks."

"Okay well from the sister side EWW....and from the friend side aww." Alice said

"Umm Thank you..I think?"

"Don't worry I'm in best friend mode."

"Thanks then."

It's impossible to justify the way you feel when you get woken up. Especially at Godly hours of the morning. I have to drag my feet and I'm so tired I can only see a metre in front of me. No matter what the situation you're always really grumpy. I was woken by a tapping at me window. I figured it was a tree branch so I rolled over and went to bed. After about five minutes of the repetitive tapping I decided it wasn't the wind. I pulled myself out of my bed -which took a lot of effort- and walked over to the window. It wasn't the tree branch it was a rock. I braced myself and pulled up the window and a pebble came straight through the window.

"What the hell it's like..." I checked my clock it read 11:59. "12:00 in the morning." I yelled.

"O Isabella, Isabella! wherefore art thou Isabella?" Edward yelled back. I'd know that voice anyway.

"Reversing roles are we."

"No."

"You were quoting a chick."

"Yer I was Juliet, but it sounded good." I laughed at that.

"Whatever..what are you doing here?"

"Our date isn't finished, now climb down Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel, Isabella, Juliet..exactly how many Damsels in Distress am I?"

"Just get down." He laughed.

"Oh I can climb down my vine.." I said closing my window and running onto my balcony. "Do I look like a Damsel now." I teased and started to climb down.

"No." He sighed. My clumsiness kicked in halfway through and I slipped. I prepared myself to fall on the ground but it never came...

"You know what I change my mind, you are a Damsel." He laughed

"Wow..you caught me."

"Yep your Knight in Shining Armour."

"More like a Shiny Volvo." I laughed and he glared. He carried me bridal style to his car and threw me in the passenger seat. Which only set me into another round of laughter.

"Well at least your happy." He sighed and started the car. I put the radio on and started singing along to 'Today was a Fairytale' and it was so ironic it just made me laugh more.

EPOV:

I was nervous. I was taking Bella on the second part of the date. It wasn't the date that scared me though, it was were I was taking her. The place where I went whenever times got rough. The place where I went when my Gran passed away, and me Pop. Also the place I buried all my lost animals, Bubbles my goldfish Blob my goldfish, Float yet another goldfish and my best friend Havnachat my parrot. I'd had him since I was 5. He lived for 10 years so that was hard. But most of all it was a sanctuary for me, a place of peace an tranquility..My Meadow.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Are you always going to ask that?."

"As long as you surprise me than yes."

"Well as long as you ask my answer will always be 'not telling' or 'no' depending on how you ask it."

"FINE." She huffed.

I drove around the last corner and parked on the gravel. I stopped the car and grabbed my backpack from the back seat.

"Where going in there?" Bella asked pointing to the forest.

"I dunno." I replied hopping out of the car and opening her door.

"What do you mean I dunno."

"I dunno!" I got out my jumper and used it to blindfold her.

"Edward what are you doing."

"What does it look like."

"Well it looks like you blindfolding me-"

"Than that's what I'm doing." I turned her around to face the forest and started walking. "So Bella do you wanna play 20 questions?"

"15."

"Why 15?"

"Because 10 is to less and 20 is to many, is that your first question?"

"No..Would you rather smooth or crunchy?"

"Crunchy, I can't eat smooth peanut butter."

_Interesting.._

"Is the Glass half full or half empty?"

"Half full not that it matters..if someone asked that and they had water I'd say I don't care I just wanna drink it" I laughed at that.

"True or False? and Why?"

"..False. Because it adds edge, if you always said true they'd know you lying. That's two questions by the way"

_Damn!_

"M&M's or Skittles?"

"SKITTLES!" She yelled. We were almost there so I stopped walking. "Are we there yet?"

"Yep." I took her blindfold off and pulled the two branches that covered my meadow apart. When she saw the meadow she gasped.

"Do you like it?" I crossed my fingers.

_Please like it ... please_

"Like it? Edward it's beautiful..I love it." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "How did you find it?"

"I don't remember exactly..I was walking one day just thinking and I stumbled across it."

"Lucky stumble."

_She likes it, she likes it.._ I kept chanting in my head.

"You know now that I think about it..you're the very first person that I've shown this too."

"Very first?"

"Aha..favourite colour?"

"Depends...Today it's green."

"What about yesterday?"

"Blue."

"Interesting..If I say Alice you say..?"

"SHOPPING." We said in unison.

"Final question.." She straightened up. "Who do you love?"

"..I love..Emmett." She teased.

"I'm gunna kill him." I teased back. I turned around.

"No..wait."

"Yes." I said without turning.

"I changed my mind."

"And?" I asked walking back to her.

"You." She blushed.

"Really?"

"Nope still Emmett..or.." I started closing in on her. "Maybe Jasper..Edward what are you doing?" I started to get closer and she bolted.

"EDWARD..STOP IT!" She half screamed half laughed.

"You better run Missy." I chased her around the meadow. When I caught her I picked her up and lied her flat on her back. After that I sat on her - careful not to put to much pressure and tickled her.

"Stop."

"Who do you love?" I kept tickling her.

"Yo-ou..st-top tickling..me" She said between laughs.

"Can't hear you."

"YOU."

"That's what I thought." I stopped and lied down next to her.....

**Song for the chapter: Today was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift.**

**Just a catch up chapter before the DRAMA starts.... LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND...  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	10. Chapter 10: Or so I Thought

**Previously:**_  
_

_"Nope still Emmett..or.." I started closing in on her. "Maybe Jasper..Edward what are you doing?" I started to get closer and she bolted._

_"EDWARD..STOP IT!" She half screamed half laughed._

_"You better run Missy." I chased her around the meadow. When I caught her I picked her up and lied her flat on her back. After that I sat on her - careful not to put to much pressure and tickled her._

_"Stop."_

_"Who do you love?" I kept tickling her._

_"Yo-ou..st-top tickling..me" She said between laughs._

_"Can't hear you."_

_"YOU."_

_"That's what I thought." I stopped and lied down next to her....._

**Chapter 10: Or So I Thought...**

**BPOV:**

Usually I would be excited to get to school on Monday especially after the weekend I had. For some reason though something wasn't right in my stomach. I had a feeling something was going to go really wrong and it wasn't going to be good on my behalf. I always get Bad Ju-Ju after something good happens. And yes I DID just say Bad Ju-Ju. My middle name should be Ju-Ju with the luck I get, I just have a bad aura that floats around me. I probably walked under a ladder or something. Anyways something wasn't right and I needed to find out what before anything happened, in order to do that I would need to talk to my friendly neighborhood psychic.

**Tone down the makeup, and the noise,**

**'Cause whats inside will bring the boys.**

**I don't wanna look like you because**

**You're too perfect, too perfect.**

**And I don't wanna fill your shoes cause**

**Its not worth it, not worth it**

**Don't fill the mould, but i am real**

**Too colorful to conceal.**

**Imperfect is the new perfect**

**Imperfect is the new perfect**

_Speak of the Devil..._

"Hey Alice."

_"Hi Bella, I had this feeling you needed to talk to me."_

_See what I mean. _"Yer I did, Why do I have this feeling something is going to go wrong."

_"Because it is."_

"But I don't know what it is."

_"I do.." She said sounding disgusted. "The Mega Bitch is back."_

"Really like of Drop Dead Fred, why are you quoting that be the way?""

_" Well she reminds me of her and 'cause I'm cool like that."_

"So..this mega bitch, who is she?"

_"Victoria." She spat the name._

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to involve me in someway?"

_"Because every guy on the planet falls at her feet AND she's the human equivalent of Regina George."_

"Well okay then what does she look like?"

_"Just look for the girl that looks like a prostitute and..Tada! You've found her."_

"Okay so I'm guessing dead straight blonde hair, blue eyes, legs up to her head, and skinny as a rake."

_"Aha except her hairs curly, like frizzy curly and ginger."_

"SHE'S A RANGA."

_"Yep she's a Ranga."_

"Nice Okay then I'll talk to you later."

_"Cool, see you at school."_

"Bye Ally."

_"Bye Bella."_

Well this should be an interesting day...

**.....**

"Isabella Swan." Emmett boomed.

"What..what did I do?" I asked.

"Uh..nothing."

"Then don't say my full name." I warned

"Whatever anyways..guess what!"

"The Firetruck is back."

"Yer how'd you know."

"I'm psychic..where's Edward?"

"Umm..well..he's kinda..uh." Emmett stuttered.

"Emmett? You're scaring me...where is he." He pointed towards the office. There stood the definition of evil, and her three followers. Right next to them stood Edward. "Oh."

"It's okay Bella, he wont do anything..."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Alice cut in.

"Yer no offense, his whole reputation is revolved around THAT." Rose added.

"Thanks guys that makes me feel a LOT better..." I stated sarcastically.

"Not." Jasper finished.

"C'mon lets get to class..."

We all walked in our separate directions, Rose and Alice to Textiles 101, Jasper to Modern and Ancient History and Emmett and I AP English. How Emmett got into that class I will never know.

"Emmett how did you get into this class."

"I'm a Cullen." He said proudly

"Okay then."

"Other than that no idea."

"Yer me either."

To say I got more worried was an understatement. By 4th period I was jumping up and down in me seat. Literally. The teacher mentioned to me numerous times to stop before just making me stand up. I decided if I couldn't jump up and down I would tap me feet incessantly on the ground in time with the clock. 5..4..3..2..1! Ding! and the bell finally rang. I picked up all my stuff and ran out of the room at full pelt not caring who saw me. I sprinted towards the cafeteria and pushed the doors open with force while scanning the cafeteria. When I hit our table, what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks and let our very loud scream. There sat Edward, doing the one thing I feared most and never wanted to see him doing. He was kissing, no full on making out with another girl. Not just and girl but Victoria! They were practically going at it on the lunch table, OUR lunch table.

"EDWARD CULLEN." He looked up with a look of shock plastered on his features. "I HATE YOU..do you hear me, HATE YOU." I ran out of the cafeteria and I could tell he was following me.

"Wait." He called. I slowed down but didn't stop. "Bella Wait." I stopped this time.

"What?"

"I can explain." He said.

"Explain..EXPLAIN!..." I got right up close to him. "Don't even GO there with me Edward, I've heard it before..." I started walking off again.

"Please just listen.." He pleaded. "I'm Sorry.."

"I'm sorry is just a word..it doesn't mean anything." I told him before I ran off.

"Alice." I screamed as I ran down the Hall. "Rosalie...Jasper..Anybody!" I kept screaming. "GUYS!"

"Bella oh my gosh are you okay?" Alice asked frantically.

"Do I LOOK okay Alice."

"Well..no."

"Then OBVIOUSLY it means that I am NOT OKAY!" I said finally busting. I fell to the floor and cried.

"Oh Bella please tell me he didn't." She pleaded. All I did was shake my head. I couldn't tell her Edward didn't do it because he did. "That low life self-centered ugh!" She shouted. "I'm gunna kill him."

"Who are we killing." Rose asked. Then she saw my tear-stained face. "Please tell me he didn't." She said sending my into a whole new round of crying.

"That is it he is going down." Her voice went from sincere to murderous in a matter of milliseconds. "I have put up with that crap long enough, this shit isn't happening anymore."

"Hey Bells...oh." He looked at Alice and Rose's faces. "That's it who am I killing?"

"Nobody Emmett." I said sniffing.

"Well were killing Edward, we don't know about you." Alice said.

"I have a better idea...you kill the Ranga, we kill Eddie." Jasper suggested. I didn't even see him standing there.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"What?"

"Just know things."

"I've been dating a psychic, it rubs off..." He stated.

"How did you know we meant Edward and Victoria?"

"I saw them playing tonsil hockey and came to find you."

"That Bitch." Alice said with a faraway look in her eye.

"That Bastard." Rose shouted.

"Guys it's okay, we don't need to go all drastic." I told them.

"Why in the hell not?" Rose asked.

"Well I only went on one date with him."

"Two dates."

"What?"

"He came to get you in the middle of the night right..for a second surprise." Alice said.

"Yer."

"Did he take you to 'The Place' or somewhere else?" She asked

"What's the place?"

"We don't know he won't tell us, he's very secretive he'd only show that to someone really special."

"Well he did tell me not to tell anyone."

"Exactly!" Alice exclaimed "He took you there, that means only you and him know about it."

"Still.." I said as I tried to calm her.

"Don't talk just listen..He likes you he admitted it and everything, he's just afraid of what people think. So if you still need more proof I can get it.." she cut me off.

"Alice drop it."

"Can we at least fight her?" Rose asked.

"Go ahead." I waved her off.

"I have a plan if you wanna here it...do you?" Jasper said.

"Two words..." Rosalie started.

"Uh..Duh." Alice and her said in unison.

"Whatever it is I'm in." Emmett Boomed.

"Fine..Lets hear it." I said.

"Well I have a way to satisfy both yours.." He pointed to me. "And Alice's needs I was thinking using Jealousy."

"How." Emmett asked.

"In 3 simple steps...1: Get all Sexy like..2: Eliminate the Mega Bitch..and 3: Bring out the green-eyed monster." He said.

"Brilliant, we give each other makeovers, we get the guys to get rid off Victoria-"

"How?" Emmett asked.

"Using you Emmettness....and then we give Edward the bait."

"What's the bait?" Rosalie asked. Alice whispered in her ear and then they both looked at me. The bait was ME!

"Don't even think about it." I warned.

"But Bella." Everyone said putting the puppy dog eyes on me.

"Not the eyes it won't work." I told them.

I almost had it too. But then Alice pouted her lip..and I was a goner.

"Fine." I sighed.

"This will be easy Hook, Line and Sinker." Emmett joked.

"Wow you said something that went with the conversation." Rose laughed.

"I have my moments." he said proudly. "Let's do this."

"Oh yeah." Jasper called.

"I'm in it's perfect." They all looked me. "What? I like Jasper's plan..." I told them."And it doesn't go over the top. Plus I have wanted the chance to get back at those girls for years, I will enjoy that part."

"That's the guys part." Rose said.

"Well I always was 'one of the guys' and I have an idea." I had a plan that I would enjoy, and if Jasper and Emmett went with me I know they'd love it too.

"Will I like it?" The boys asked in unison.

"Yep." I smiled up big. "Hands in." We all put our hands in together.

"Thunder-blitz on the count of three." Emmet said.

"Thunder-blitz?" I asked.

"It sounded cool in my head."

"Okay..1." Alice started.

"2.." Rose added.

"3.." Jasper finished.

"THUNDER-BLITZ!." We all yelled and threw our hands up in the air.

"Okay..part 1 of Operation Thunder-blitz starts at my house tomorrow." Alice said.

"How come it sounds cool when she says it." Emmett whined.

"I want you all there at seven." Alice told us.

"Okay." Jasper and Rose said.

"Sure just wake me up Ally." Emmett boomed.

"Not happening." I stated.

"Why not?"

"Because I will not get up before seven o'clock without a forklift getting me up."

"Bella.." They all whined.

"I'll be there at 7:15." I reasoned.

"I am okay with that." Alice said.

With that we went off to our final classes. I spent the whole afternoon with a goofy grin on my face and an awesome plan in my head. You gotta love my friends.....

**Song for the Chapter: Imperfect is the new Perfect by Caitlin Crosby.**

**Next chapter will have many point of views for extra understanding...and extra fun, if you would like to incorporate any ideas feel free and do so by reviewing..sorry if it took so long to update as well, my schedule was changing and I had final assignments and tests before the classes changed, which means like seven different tests to study for..hopefully updates should be quicker now..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Thank you to all those who review I appreciate the comments and the constructive criticism...xoxo  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Operation Thunderblitz

**Sorry if it took to long to update, this chapter was giving me writers block..but I'm excited for it, I'm hoping you like it *fingers crossed*...this chapter will have lots of different POV...and it will be longer than most of my other chapters so I can fit it all.....(=p --- Ha ha Madd Hat  
**

**Previously:**

_"Okay..part 1 of Operation Thunder-blitz starts at my house tomorrow." Alice said._

_"How come it sounds cool when she says it." Emmett whined._

_"I want you all there at seven." Alice told us._

_"Okay." Jasper and Rose said._

_"Sure just wake me up Ally." Emmett boomed._

_"Not happening." I stated._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I will not get up before seven o'clock without a forklift getting me up."_

_"Bella.." They all whined._

_"I'll be there at 7:15." I reasoned._

_"I am okay with that." Alice said._

_With that we went off to our final classes. I spent the whole afternoon with a goofy grin on my face and an awesome plan in my head. You gotta love my friends....._

**Chapter 11: Operation Thunder-blitz...**

"Bella." I heard distantly in the background. I tried to push it too the back of my mind and fall back asleep. "Isabella." The voice spoke again.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled and rolled over.

My blanket got suddenly rip from around me and I fell on my wood floor.

"Isabella Marie SWAN! Get your bum up RIGHT NOW." I finally recognized the voice..It was Alice.

"Fine..I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled dragging my feet across the floor towards my bathroom.

"I'm having a shower I'll be like two seconds, get everyone else done first." I said and closed the door.

I quickly scrubbed my body and washed my hair. I jumped out of the shower and chucked a towel around me, put my hair up and walked out.

"What the HELL?" I screamed. "The last time I checked there was only one person in my room."

"Whoa Bells, nice looked you've got there." Emmett chuckled.

"Eww, Emmett get out of my room." I said trying to push him while holding up my towel.

"Or what?" He teased.

"Or I'll scar you for life." I threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"3...2..1 and a half...-"

"Okay we get it Bella." Jasper cut in. "C'mon Em." He grabbed Emmett by the shirt and dragged him out of the room.

"You wouldn't have dropped your towel would you?" He called as they went down the stairs.

"I so would have." I said while putting on my robe. The girls laughed and pulled me towards the 'Torture Chamber' and began to work there magic. Alice on the make-up and Rose on the hair.

"Done." Rose said after 10 minutes.

"Can I look?" I asked.

"Wait until Ally is done."

"Close your eyes Bella." Alice commanded -literally. I could feel her applying my eye shadow.

"Alice my eye shadow better not be red or bright pink, 'cause if it is, I have a whole bucket of make-up removal items." I warned.

"Don't worry, its just smokey eye." I blew out a sigh of relief. "...and, I'm, DONE."

I opened my eyes and they spun my swivel chair around to face the mirror.

"Wow..I look nice." I faced Alice. " You guys didn't over do it."

"Nope we just defined your natural beauty." Alice smiled smug.

"Now for the clothes." They got evil glints in there eye.

_Oh NO!_

"Okay so here is what I'm thinking.." Alice started. "Chocolate Brown ugg boots, a purple thin-strapped, loose hanging halter top, it has to show cleavage. Umm..a green cardigan, plus a fluffy white hoodie just in case, Grey faded skinnies and that should do it."

"WHAT?"

"Brown uggies, a purple top, green cardie, Grey skinny jeans, and a hooded white jacket with fluff around the hood." Rose interpreted.

"Oh, well that that makes a lot more sense."

"You'll love it."

"Except for the fact that, oh I don't know, I don't _own_ any of those clothes."

"You don't.." Alice started. I sighed.

_Here it comes..._

"But we do." Rose finished.

**.......**

"Alrighty guys..let's go through this once more.." Jasper said.

They were all gathered in my living room and I was in the middle of coming down the stairs.

"Alice..?" He questioned.

"Okay it's my job to lure Edward..and his mob of leeches to the chosen area." She said.

"Rosalie..?"

"I have to help with the green-eyed monster plan...and find our sexy man that will make Edward Jealous a.k.a green-eyed."

"Emmett..?"

"I have to help Bella with "The Plan", whatever it is." He said air quoting the plan.

"Okay and I have to prepare stuff that goes with Bella's plan."

"You know what it is?" Emmett asked offended.

"Yeah and I need to unleash the green-eyed monster...not that it should be to hard, I mean, his eyes are already green...I just hope that, Rose picks right" I said as a came around the corner.

"Wo-oah." Jasper said, lengthening the word into two syllables.

"Damn girl, you're gunna break his heart."

"Uh thanks Em..I think." I laughed nervously.

"You ready?" They all asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"Commencing phase 2." Emmett boomed.

"I think Em is sick, he keeps saying things that actually fit the moment." Rose laughed.

Everyone else joined in as well. Even Emmett.

"Okay enough teasing me, let's go." Emmett said effectively ending all laughter

"Whatever." I said. We all started walking. "We should totally be all slow mo." I joked.

"That's brilliant." Emmett said.

"WHAT?" We all asked incredulous.

"We can go all Fast & The Furious style and all zoom around into the parking lot, all park right next to each other and then all get out of our cars at the same time." He suggested.

"I think you're coming down with something, because that was really smart." Rose stated.

"Okay I'm not getting this." Alice said.

"Me either." I added.

"Emmett and I were watching Fast and Furious the other night." Rose said.

"Still not helping." I said.

"Well.." Emmett started. "We could drive into the school with three different cars and all park side by side. Then we all get out of our cars, hit the button that locks them and then all walk in looking really hot and having everyone looking at us...what do you think?"

"I think it sounds awesome." Jasper said. "I'll have to go get my car though."

"But we have my car, Emmett and Rosalie's." Alice told him.

"Yer but Emmett has an off-road Jeep."

"So?" Alice said.

"My car is cooler." He sated factly.

"His car is definitely cooler." Rose agreed.

"Okay well we have half an hour so, Bella you stay here, we'll go get the cars ready." Alice sighed.

"Whatever." I said walking into the kitchen.

I hadn't got the chance to eat before so I grabbed a Granola bar. In the middle of me eating my bar I heard blasting music and beeping horns so I ran outside and what I saw made me come to a halt.

Alice was in her Yellow Porsche 911 blaring music from her speakers. Then Jasper in his car, once I saw it I understood why he rode with Emmett. Jazz was sitting in a very shiny blue Ferrari Enzo that could easily make any superstar who doesn't have it jealous. (Jasper didn't have a car so I decided to give him one) . Last but not least, Rosalie in her BMW M3 Convertible. I'm guessing she was last so we could make a dramatic entrance.

"C'mon slow poke." Emmett boomed.

I ran over to Rosalie's car and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Lets DO THIS!" Emmett yelled and we all sped of down the road.

We were around the corner from school within 5 minutes. Alice and The boys sped around the corner doing a skid and in the process catching everyone's attention. Rose and I were a bit after that. Alice saw Edward's Volvo and parked right next to followed by Jazz and then Rose and I. We all counted to three and then got out of our cars, and then the guys locked the cars and we all walked up towards the school with each of our steps matching.

Everyone in the school parted like the Red Sea and we walked past them all laughing and talking, and as if on queue in stepped Edward Cullen with Victoria. They stopped in front of us with Edwards trusty followers on there flanks, and we stopped all in a line once we reached him.

"Cullen." Rose said.

"Hale." He mocked back.

"Please move out of our way." She asked with a fake smile.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He said ignoring Rosalie.

Once he looked at me he froze dead in place. I could have sworn I saw his eyes pop out of his head as he traveled up and down my body.

"My eyes are up here." I said clearing my throat.

He quickly shook his head and broke out of his daze.

"Look I need to talk to you."

"MOVE." Alice shouted. For a small little thing she could be really scary.

"Okay..I'm moving." He sighed.

He quickly moved out of the way and his gang followed.

_Thunder.. 1 Edward.. 0_

We continued walking matching each others steps and Alice came to my side, so I put my arm around hers and Rosalie's shoulder and we walked around the corner.

"Yes..we did it, we actually did it." I sighed.

"Of course we did....now lets all meet in 'The Place' fourth period, you guys all have free period right?" She said.

"Yes Ally, we've all had free periods, every day, this whole year." Jasper said slowly, emphasizing his words.

"Right, well I'll meet you then.."

**JPOV:**

I have been preparing everything Bella had told me to do for her plan. She had very strict words.

_"...Remember Jazz, rope, the rat from the biology lab, duct tape, paper and pen..I'll need the paper and pen..you know what, they'll notice if the rats gone, just get a frog, those things get out all the time...MAKE SURE YOU GET ALL OF IT!...Okay."_

_"Yes mam."_

_"Cool...I'll meet you at your locker end of second period." She said all chirpy again and ran off in the other direction._

So right now, I'm standing at my locker waiting for her to come.

"Whoops...ow, my knee." I heard behind me.

_Speak of the devil!_

"Hey Bella." I laughed.

"How'd you know." She asked.

I turned to face her. "Ow?"

"Right, I trip a lot, so what?...anyways did you get the stuff?" She asked.

"Yep..here is the rope and tape.." I passed them to her and she chucked it in her bag. "..and the pen and paper..why couldn't you use your own?"

"I needed normal paper, not notebook paper..duh." She said like it was obvious.

"Whatever you've got it all, I've got to get to Mr. Marshall you know how he can be." I said walking off.

"Get the frog while you're there." She called from behind me.

"Okay."

I walked off to Mr. Marshall for Bio 1.

**BPOV:**

I had just finished talking with Jasper and was walking down the corridor towards Alice.

"You got the stuff." She asked discretely.

"Yep, here is what you'll need." I handed her the pen and paper.

"Are they Edwards?" She whispered.

"Of course they are Jasper got them." I told her.

"Cool." She nodded.

"Why are you acting all secret agent like?"

"It's fun, and I never get to act like this." She laughed and skipped away.

**APOV:**

It was now third period, which was..., which also just happened to be my one class with the trio, Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali and Lauren Mallory. It was my job to lure the girls, and Edward..I knew it would be harder to get Edward to where we wanted him, but with the girls, it would be like trying to get a mouse near some cheese. All I had to do was write them a note...from Eddie of course. Good thing he was in this class too. I knew what I was writing and because Edward and I were twins, and I could write like him, this was definitely going to work.

_Hey Girls,_

_Meet me out the front of the gym, don't tell anybody _

_I need to tell you all something...  
_

_Edward..xoxo :)_

I waited until they weren't looking and threw the paper. It hit Jessica and I stifled a laugh.

"Oh my gosh." Jessica gushed.

"Holy crud." Tanya whispered.

"Yes." Lauren said. She pumped her fist up into the air.

_Mission Accomplished...  
_

**RPOV:**

I was in History..it was second period, and I was preparing to do my part of the deal. I was deciding between people that would make Edward jealous and I was down to three people, Ben Cheney, Mike Newton and Jacob Black.....I decided Jacob Black.

"Hey Jacob." I called to him.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Rosalie Hale." He replied walking over to my desk.

"I wanna have a chat with you, why don't you have a seat."

"Whatever." He sat down in the chair next to me.

"Tell me..how much do you hate Edward Cullen." I said.

"Well seen that he steals the eye of every decent girl in the school a hell of a lot, Why?" He asked.

"I have a proposition for you."

"..And that would be?"

"I need you to make him jealous." I stated simply.

"What's in it for me?"

"Three..no make it FOUR hot girls and 20 bucks."

"Who are they?" He asked.

"Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley and Victoria James." I told him.

"Make it forty bucks."

"Thirty."

"Deal." He said.

"Meet me at the Gym, lunch time.."

"Cool, see you then." He walked off to his seat.

_Piece of cake.._

**BPOV:**

It was now our free period and I walked to the Gym to wait for the others. When I rounded the corner Emmett was sitting on our bench that we were going to be setting up on.

"Em?"

"Hey Lil' B."

"You wanna help me set up?" I asked.

"Duh."

"Cool here is some rope..and duct tape." I handed them to him.

"What are they for?"

"The ropes for tying and the tape is for shutting nasally voices up." I stated.

"Nice."

"After we've trapped them, I'll leave you and Jazz to the frog and spaghetti."

"Awesome...I love spaghetti Monday." He said beaming.

"You can't eat it Em." I laughed.

"Aww." He pouted.

"What's he crying about this time." Rose chuckled.

"Spaghetti...enough said."

"Aha." Alice agreed.

"Ribbet." Jasper said.

"I said frog, not toad." I told him.

"Hey I was going for resemblance." He joked.

"Well take him to Emmett." I told him.

"I've gotta go get Edward..so I'll be back later." Alice said.

"Bye." Rose and I said while walking to the table.

"Hey Rosie." Emmett said glumly.

"If you stop pouting you can have some spaghetti." I said.

"I'm happy, I'm going to set up." He ran off.

"So Rise if you want to contribute any grossness to these girl faces go ahead."

"What have you got so far?" She asked.

"Umm..a frog for going down Tanya's top and Spaghetti for Lauren..I want to stain her Victoria's Secret Lingerie."

"Okay..you could get some Soda or Chili powder."

"Yes...Em." I called over to him. "Soda to dump on Jessica and Chili powder for Victoria."

"Well I got stuff do to so I'll catch up with you guys later." She said.

"M'Kay."

**APOV:**

I walked into the one place that I knew Edward would be..The Music Room.

"Edward." I called.

"Alice is that you?" He asked coming out of one of the rooms.

"Yep...I just wanted to say that we are all sitting outside at lunch." I lied.

"Whereabouts?"

"On the Benches near the Gym."

"Okay."

"See you then." I said walking out of the Music Room.

**......**

"Incoming...get around the corner." I called to the group. "Sluts closing in."

I picked up me book and pretended not to notice them.

"Oh My God, I'm like so excited..what do you think he'll say to us." Jessica said.

**EmPOV:**

"I totally don't know but it will be important." Tanya replied.

"It'll be about me." Lauren stated.

"As if.." Jessica yelled.

"Alright there fighting Jazz, lets get down to business." I whispered to him.

"Rope and duct tape?" He asked.

"Yep...stay low." I grabbed the rope and started army crawling across the grass.

Jazz and I both went around separate sides of the table and prepared to grab the girls. I signaled to him to do it on my count and counted down with my fingers...

5...4...3...2...1!

We jumped up in the air and grabbed the girls, he got Lauren, I got Tanya and Jessica. The second we got them we covered their mouths so they wouldn't scream. Bella ran out at full pelt took the tape out of Jasper's hands and put it over Laurens mouth. Jasper move his hand very slowly, to make sure she wouldn't scream. After she was done with Lauren she came over to me and Tape up Tanya's and Jessica's mouths.

Without letting go of the girls I was holding I handed her the rope. Jasper and I put the girls all back to back in a triangle shape and Bella ran around them with the rope. She use her 'so called' many years of scout training an did a number eight knot, whatever that was.

"Victory is ours." I shouted.

A round of hi-fives went around the group. The trio sent us major death glares, seriously, if looks could kill, I'd be a goner.

BRRIIINNNGGG!

Saved by the Bell!

"Hey you guys I'm gunna go grab the spaghetti." I told them and started to walk off.

"Hey Em, get us some fries." Jasper called out to me just before I made it into the cafeteria.

**BPOV:**

"That was so cool." I said.

"No kidding." Alice replied.

"Men e et ow eel sap you." Lauren mumbled.

"I can't hear you." I laughed.

"Hey Rose..wow, you literally caught them." Jacob said.

"Jake?"

"Bellsie, hey girly."

"What's he doing here?" I asked no-one in particular.

"Meet the other half of your bait." Rose said.

"Really?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"How'd she get you to do it?"

"Four hot girls and thirty bucks." He smiled proudly.

"Hey maybe you can finish you rabbit now."

"Maybe." He laughed.

"I GOT EVERYTHING." Emmett boomed running out of the cafeteria.

"I'd say he would be the jealousy part." Emmett guessed.

"Yep."

"Edward Cullen 200 meters and counting." Alice said. "Everyone in you positions."

Emmett got the girls and put them just out of sight near the Gym wall, we all laughed at them squirming.

We all got into place, and Jake put his arm around me just as Edward made it to Alice.

"Hey Alice you said tha..." He trailed off as his eyes met Jake and I.

"Edward what where you saying?" Alice asked, trying to hold her composure.

"BLACK." Edward yelled.

"Cullen.." Jake replied.

"What The HELL.."

_Here comes the Green-Eyed Monster..._

**Song for the Chapter: Anyone But Him be Mr. Hudson feat. Kanye West**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Thanks to all my constant reviewers..xoxo  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Naughty or Nice

**Previously:**

_"Edward Cullen 200 meters and counting." Alice said. "Everyone in you positions."_

_Emmett got the girls and put them just out of sight near the Gym wall, we all laughed at them squirming._

_We all got into place, and Jake put his arm around me just as Edward made it to Alice._

_"Hey Alice you said tha..." He trailed off as his eyes met Jake and I._

_"Edward what where you saying?" Alice asked, trying to hold her composure._

_"BLACK." Edward yelled._

_"Cullen.." Jake replied._

_"What The HELL.."_

_Here comes the Green-Eyed Monster..._

**Chapter 12: Naught or Nice..?**

**EPOV:**

"What The HELL..." I half asked half yelled.

"What did I do?" Jacob asked in an innocent voice.

"Are you seriously asking me that." I yelled.

"Ahh..yeah." He said slowly seeming confused.

"What-The-Hell-Are-You-Doing?" I asked lengthening the words.

"Talking to Bella here." He said. "I'm also betting Emmett thirty bucks that he can't eat all of the chips on the tray." He said pointing to the mountain of chips on the tray Emmett was holding.

"He needs the money, he's fixing up his car...its a Rabbit." Bella told me.

"A What?" I asked incredulously.

"It's a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit." Jake laughed.

"Right." I said. "I get it now."

"Yer KB was never good at explaining cars." Jake said whispering in her ear.

"KB?"

"Don't Worry." He told me.

"Look can I talk to Bella." I asked.

"Sure."

"Alone." I hinted.

"Anything you say to Bella you can say to everyone else as well." Alice butted in.

"No WAY."

"Either you say it now or you don't say it at all." Rosalie said changing her stance and folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine." I sighed. "What you saw it was all a big misunderstanding, Victoria..well she kind of explains herself-"

"How does she explain herself?." Rose and Alice spat, Bella glared with tight eyes.

"Umm..have you seen Victoria, she screams prostitute..for crying out loud she looks like mutton trying to dress up as lamb, and her make-up makes her look like an orange, and that's putting it nicely." I sighed and looked down.

"That's for sure." Rose mumbled.

"What."

"She wears clothing that belongs on two year old and fer face makes her look like she got gang-banged by crayola." She stated boldly, I stifled a laugh.

"Edward if you are going to explain do it, if not just leave." Bella said.

"She came up behind me and covered my eyes, and said guess who? Obviously by the sound of her voice i knew who she was...I mean c'mon so I said Victoria, and she did that annoying pouty thing and was all like, your so smart..trying to be seductive. It was creeping me out and I told her I had to meet up with you guys but she forced me -literally forced me- to kiss her."

"Forced." Bella asked madly although her eye seemed to soften up a little.

"She grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me to her, and tried to kiss me and I pulled back put she hit me and whenever I didn't do what she said she pinched me, I have a bruise mark because of it." I said rubbing my arm where the mark was.

"You are a big fat liar." Alice and Bella accused.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." They accused again.

"No..he isn't." Rosalie said backing me up.

"WHAT?" Everyone except me and Emmett yelled.

"He isn't lying..I've seen it happen.." Rose trailed off and looked at Emmett.

"How?" They all asked.

"Sometimes, it helps being a year older. Gives you experience..." She trailed off again.

"I probably should've seen it coming, but I didn't." I said hiding my face.

"Alright, I'm ready for a real explanation." Bella said pulling out of Jacobs arms and walking past me towards a large oak tree. "Are you coming?" She said turning to look at me.

"Oh right." I ran to catch up to her than followed a bit behind.

"You have 2 minutes..SHOOT."

"It was the end of fourth period, and I was really excited to find you because I had this idea. I figured you would be in the cafeteria wit the girls so I went in there and sat down at our seat. Tanya, Jessica and Lauren came over like they usually do and started to flirt with me, so I did what I do best and brushed them off nicely. They all walked away seemingly upset and then IT came over. I slouched down in my seat hoping that she wouldn't see me but no such luck..and she..well yer, Then you came into the Cafeteria and well you kinda know what happens after that and know hear I am..." I finished taking a much needed breath.

"Oh.." Was all she said.

"Yer." I sighed. "I am truly sorry and I wont ask for your forgiveness, I know it probably wont get it."

"Well, that's were you're wrong." She told me.

"What?"

"I forgave you the first time you said it."

"Really?"

"Yep, I trust you."

"Cool..do you have scissors?" I asked.

"Umm...Yer."

"Can I borrow them?"

"Sure." She dug through her bag and handed them to me. "Why do you need them?"

"I wanna do something." I said walking over towards the oak tree we were standing near. I opened the scissors and engraved a message into the bark, it read: _E.C. + B.S. together forever..._

The statement was way out there, but I liked it.

"Am I fully forgiven?"

"I forgave you when you originally said sorry remember." She laughed

"You were serious?"

"Aha." She laughed.

"So..is everything resolved?" I asked.

"Everything." She stated.

"Good..can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." She nodded.

"What's up with Jacob Black? I mean he was getting kinda friendly." She burst out in laughter. "WHAT?"

"Okay for 1 Yuck..he's like my little brother...when Billy was put in a wheelchair, his sister and I practically raised him."

"REALLY?" I asked.

"Yep and 2 his mom and my mom went to college together..they planned for me to be his mentor figure plus I think there is some vast association." She told me.

"Well you couldn't tell."

"Why is that?"

"You're Albino and he is Quileute." I teased.

"Hey..this is forks."

"True." I said.

"Besides I think his tan is rubbing off on me." She said looking at her arms.

"Are you kidding me." I laughed. "C'mon let's go, I'm hungry."

"Oh My GOD! Emmett is going to eat all my fries."

She ran back towards the group. I laughed and chased after her.

"Everything all good?" Jacob asked.

"No." I said keeping a poker face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I think coming onto you're big sister is a bit gross." I chuckled.

"EWW INBRED, INBRED." Emmett screamed.

"Oh man, why'd do you have bring that into it." Jacob whined.

"He thought you were coming onto me." Bella laughed.

"Okay." He said.

"So you only did this 'cause you guys are buddies?." I asked Jacob.

"Nope, I get three hot girls and thirty bucks." He replied.

"Well, that makes more sense." I laughed. "Who are the girls?"

"Crap! The girls." Emmett laughed running around the corner off the Gym and reappearing ten seconds later with three girls. "What do I do with them Bella?"

"Do with them what you will, then give them to Jake." She said.

"Excellent." Emmett and Jasper said. They walked over to the bench to conspire.

"Man why do I get them covered in muck?"

"You can clean them." I laughed.

"Hey EDDIE!"

**BPOV:**

"Hey EDDIE!" A nasally voice called.

"What the hell do you think you doing here." I yelled

"Talking to Eddie."

"Well everyone here is either taken, doesn't like you or would rather not turn lesbian so.."

"You stupid little Bitch." She screamed. I picked up my food and walked over to her.

"For your information, I'm smart and I'm of average height."

"You're still a bitch."

"Well a bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark comes from a tree, a tree is part of nature, and nature is beautiful, so thanks for the comment."

"Ugh." She shouted and raised her hand to slap me. I caught it before it hit my face.

"Really? You're really going to slap me, that is so lame."

"WHA-" I cut her off and dumped my coke on her.

"That is for kissing my boyfriend."

"Yeah GO BELLA." Emmett boomed.

Then I picked up my spaghetti and dropped it on her bra. "That is for anyone you've ever hurt..." I looked over at Rose and she smiled.

"Why I oughta.."

I cut her off again. "And this.." I said, and then punched her square in the face. "Is for ME!"

"OWW MY NOSE!" She wailed and her cries filled the air.

"I'm sure it's an improvement." I said and walked back to my friends. "Ow..That's gunna bruise my knuckle."

"Oh.." Jasper started.

"My.." Edward added.

"GOD!" Alice finished.

"Where did that come from?" Emmett asked.

"I have always wanted to do that." I told him.

"No..where did you learn how to do that?"

"Well my dad's a cop..and us Swans know how to kick some serious ass."

"No kidding." Alice chirped in.

"She was lucky it was soft." I mused. "I hope she doesn't tell."

"Don't worry got it covered." Rose said walking into the circle and dusting off her hands.

"I'm guessing I don't wanna know." Edward laughed.

"Man I wish we got that on video." Emmett boomed.

"..It's all on my I-phone." Mike Newton said as he walked past.

"I'm just..gunna..go get that video." Emmet said sprinting off after Mike.

When Emmett came back we spent the rest of lunch laughing at Emmett and Jasper as they tormented the three girls, who were definitely in need of some serious payback. All they needed to torment them, was spaghetti, coke, a frog, and hot sauce, Compliments of Rosalie. The best part was we didn't get in trouble, the principal was on our side. Sometimes it pays off to be innocent looking...

**Song For the Chapter: Revolution by The Veronica's  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Love Ya Lots..xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Excitements and Midterms

**Previously:**

_"No..where did you learn how to do that?"_

_"Well my dad's a cop..and us Swans know how to kick some serious ass."_

_"No kidding." Alice chirped in._

_"She was lucky it was soft." I mused. "I hope she doesn't tell."_

_"Don't worry got it covered." Rose said walking into the circle and dusting off her hands._

_"I'm guessing I don't wanna know." Edward laughed._

_"Man I wish we got that on video." Emmett boomed._

_"..It's all on my I-phone." Mike Newton said as he walked past._

_"I'm just..gunna..go get that video." Emmet said sprinting off after Mike._

_When Emmett came back we spent the rest of lunch laughing at Emmett and Jasper as they tormented the three girls, who were definitely in need of some serious payback. All they needed to torment them, was spaghetti, coke, a frog, and hot sauce, Compliments of Rosalie. The best part was we didn't get in trouble, the principal was on our side. Sometimes it pays off to be innocent looking..._

**Chapter 13: Excitements and Midterms...**

**3 Months Later...**

There are only certain days that teenagers actually get excited while in school. They are Graduation, Prom, Summer Holidays and Christmas Break...This time it's Christmas Break, so the past week everyone in the school is buzzing with excitement, even some if the teachers... **  
**

"..Oi Alice to Bella Swan, I repeat Alice to Bella Swan." Alice shouted waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry Alice, I'm not on this planet today."

"Yer I kinda noticed, I've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes."

"Sorry Ally, what did you need."

"I was trying to say, Edward sent me a text and said he was coming, and that was ten minutes ago..now according to my precise calculations..and the time he usually shows up I'm thinking he will pull into the lot in 3..2..1, queue Cullen."

As soon as she finished saying that Edward came into the school, followed by Emmett.

"I gotta give that to you, you're physchic." I praised her mockingly.

"Thank you."

"Lets go.." I laughed pulling her to the Volvo.

"Hey Al."

"Sup Bella."

"Hey to you too." Alice chirped

"Hi Guys." I added

"Oh My Gosh..Emmett, Edward I need to go Rosalie just pulled up and I must organise our next shopping trip tommorow." She skipped across the lot to Rosalie's car.

"Ugh.." I complained.

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday..and I am going to be part of that." I whined.

"It's alright Isabella, I will pray for you." Emmett said melodramatically looking off into the middle distance.

"What do people actually look at when they do that?" I asked facing he direction Emmett was looking.

"Just a piece of bark." He said pointing to the tree. "It just makes it look dramatic."

"Okay.."

"Well gotta go, I need to save Rose." He said and ran off.

"Yer you're a real Knight in Shining Armour." I yelled after him.

"..Well I'm cooler, I'm a Knight in a Shiny Volvo." Edward laughed, gaining my full attention.

"Correction, you're _my_ knight." I said taking a step forward.

"Oh really?" He said following my lead.

"No, I was joking." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well then." He chuckled turning around.

"Edward Cullen." I laughed. "Get back here." I ran after him and jumped on his back.

"If you wanted a piggyback you just had to ask."

"I don't wanna piggyback ride." I whined.

"I know you just wanted to claim that I was yours."

"Nope..That is what tomorrow is for."

"Yes it is..as long as you don't punch me."

"Na, It's our 3 month anniversary, that is a quarter of year, so that is our first big one...beside I'm waiting for Victoria to do that.

"Do you think that she actually has the guts to come back."

We both looked at each other seriously.

"Nooooo." We said in unison.

"Isabella, what do you think you will look better in Midnight Blue or Violet Purple?" Alice screamed at me from the other side of the perking lot.

"Why?" I shouted back.

"Graduation and Prom dresses, I was thinking purple for Grad and blue for Prom."

"Alice Grad isn't until the 10th of June."

"So?"

"That's four months away." I screamed.

"Alice we'll talk about it later okay?" Edward yelled.

"Okay..I'm watching you Bella Swan, be scared." Alice warned, giving me the 'death glare'.

"Careful Alice, she'll punch you." Mike Newton.

"Bite me Newton." I laughed.

It had been three months and people still talked about it.

_BRRINGG!_

"C'mon." Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me off to class.

"You don't have 1st period with me."

"I'm still going with you."

"Okay.."

**...**

"Alright settle down, we know your excited for Christmas break but we a Midterm to do." Mr Wooster called from the front of the room.

"Mr Wooster, can't you cut us some slack?"

"Yeah lay off Sir."

"If you finish this quickly we'll watch a Movie." He sighed. "But I need them done now and I've already cut some slack."

He walked around the class and handed out our test, while reading out instructions.

"Alright you have the full 50 minutes to finish these, I will mark them in my holidays sometime and you'll get them the first day back."

He watched the clock tick until it hit the twelve.

"Your time starts...now."

We all flipped our sheets over and began. The only thing you could here after that was pencils moving across paper, erasers removing mistakes and the clock ticking in the background.

**Part 1: Wuthering Heights.**

Q1. Who is the mother of Linton Heathcliff?

Isabella. Isabella is the sister-in-law of Catherine Linton. Nelly is the housekeeper at Thrushcross Grange.

Q2. Of the following characters, who dies first? Edgar, Isabella or Catherine.

Catherine. Catherine dies giving birth, Isabella dies because of illness, as does Edgar.

Q3. How do Cathy and Linton keep in touch when they are forbidden to see each other?

They send each other notes through the delivery boy until Nelly finds out, and forces Cathy to burn the letters.

Tick..Tick..Tick...

**Part 2: Romeo and Juliet**

Tick..Tick..Tick..

_DONE!_

"I'm done Mr Wooster." I whispered.

"Bring your paper up, you may go early if you wish."

"Cool." I grabbed my bag and test. I handed it to him and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Bella." I heard a voice call.

"Uh yeah?" I replied.

"Behind you."

I spun around.

"Oh, Alice I didn't even recognize your voice." I laughed.

"Yer, I'm losing it, apparently I yell too much." She croaked.

"No way, I would never have thought." I teased.

"Well anyway, were going on a triple date tonight, I've already informed everyone else, so I thought I should tell you this time."

"That's nice of you..am I dressing myself or am I you Barbie Doll tonight?" I asked.

"What kind of a question is that?

"I'm guessing a rhetorical one." I flinched.

"Yep. I am _so _dressing you."

"Fun." I sighed and walked to my next class.

**...**

"..Yer, so anyways she was like 'No I Won't do it for you' she is crazy, I mean who wouldn't do my homework for me." Jessica complained.

"Everybody..why in the hell would people do your homework for you?" Mike replied.

"Not EVEN."

"Yes EVEN."

"No."

"Yes."

"Just go out already." I laughed as I walked passed, those two are so predictable.

"Bella were over here." Emmett waved at me.

"M'kay." I said grabbing a tray and loading it with random total came to $35-

I walked over to were everyone else was sitting and dumped the food on the table as I sat.

"Pay up." I said holding my hand out.

"I've got 5." Emmett slapped the note on my hand.

"I need 25 more, everyone give me 5."

Five hands appeared in front of me all holding 5 dollar notes.

"Excellent..what to do with it?" I mused while counting my money.

"You're a weirdo." Alice laughed.

"Takes one to no one." I replied, putting my money away.

"Touche."

"Now this triple date thing? What's up with it?" I asked.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, You and I." Alice answered. "Were going to our favourite place."

"Esme is cooking for us?" Emmett asked. We all laughed.

"Okay, our second favourite place." Alice corrected.

"Wingos!" Emmett yelled.

"Em, the whole cafeteria is looking." Rose whispered so only we could here.

"Whoops."

"7:30 guys." Alice stated.

**...**

"..And, I'm...DONE." Alice chirped "Absolutely Perfect."

"Sure Ally."

"Honey, whenever I dress you, boys drool, so chill out."

"Yes Mam." I saluted her.

Edward honked his car horn.

"Duty Calls." I laughed.

"Tell him we'll be right behind him." Alice smiled practically pushing me down the stairs.

"Will do." I said walking out the door.

I ran over to his car and jumped in the door.

"Hey, Alice said they'd be just behind." I said giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Aha.." He said, seemingly dazed.

"Edward?"

He apologized shaking his head. "Never let Alice dress you again."

"Why don't you like it?" I said. I pulled my jacket closer to me.

"NO!..I mean no, I love it, it's just that.." He trailed off.

"You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me..." I said in a sing-song voice and did a dance with my hands.

"Whatever Miss Congeniality."

"You know its true.. You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to hug me... You want to smooch me... You want to-"

"Bella, trying to drive here."

"Too bad, this is who I am, and if you don't like it then.." I poked my tongue out.

"You're so..Bella."

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

I turned on the radio and sung karaoke -badly- the rest of the way there...

**Song For the Chapter: This Is Who I Am by Vanessa Amorosi  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Love Ya Lots..xoxo  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Triple Dates & Anniversaries

**Previously: **

_"You think I'm gorgeous, you want to kiss me..." I said in a sing-song voice and did a dance with my hands._

_"Whatever Miss Congeniality."_

_"You know its true.. You want to hug me... You want to love me... You want to hug me... You want to smooch me... You want to-"_

_"Bella, trying to drive here."_

_"Too bad, this is who I am, and if you don't like it then.." I poked my tongue out._

_"You're so..Bella."_

_"Yep." I said popping the 'p'._

_I turned on the radio and sung karaoke -badly- the rest of the way there.._

**Chapter 14: Triple Dates and Anniversaries...**

**EPOV:**

"How long did they say they would be?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes, and I'm hungry." Bella replied.

"Well it's been 15." I sighed, "I'll call her." I dialed Alice's number. It rang twice before she answered.

"..right around corner." I heard before the line went dead.

"Well?" Bella asked.

"Umm..."

At that second Alice pulled into the spot next to mine. She jumped out very hyper actively and ran over to Jaspers side.

"She had to do her hair." Jasper laughed.

"Whats the point with this wind, and the fact she has a convertible." I replied.

"Hair is important." Alice huffed.

"Sure." I mocked. "Whatever helps you sleep at night.

"Well I do straighten it before I go to bed." She stated.

"Okay." Bella sighed.

"Were is Rosa-"

"Right here." She smiled as she approached us.

"Awesome, lets go." Bella said in a monotone and walked into wingos.

"What's wrong with her." Alice asked.

"She doesn't like heels, they make her moody." I joked.

"Really?" Emmett asked dumbstruck.

"Oh dear, what else are we supposed to dress her in." Alice moped.

"Heels don't actually make her moody, she is hungry, do you want her to eat your chicken wings?"

"Nooo." Emmett sprinted into wingos without a second glance.

"C'mon." I laughed. Me and what was left of the group walked into wingos, listening to Alice carry on about the importance of heels with dresses.

Emmett and Bella waved us over to the table they found.

"We already ordered." Emmett stated.

"Of course you did." I replied.

"What did you get?" Jasper asked.

"The Super Bucket." They said in unison.

"Cool." We all replied.

**...**

"Ugh, never let Bella and Emmett pick again." Rosalie groaned.

"Huh." Emmett and Bella said lifting there heads from there plates.

"I swear, you two should've been related." Alice said.

"Whatever." They both said and picked up another wing.

"I reckon that if we called those two fraternal twins people would believe us." Jasper sighed.

"Wouldn't surprise me." I mumbled.

"I am never eating another chicken wing ever again." Alice whined.

"My stomach is about to burst."

"It better not or I'll be sick." Jasper whispered putting his head on the table.

"Bella don't you think we should head off soon."

"Shh, Eating." She said while chewing. "Okay, I'm done."

"You are one very un-girly girl." I had never in my life seen a girl eat as much as her.

"Yep." She smiled wiping any leftover sauce of her face. "We should go to a rib place next time."

"Barbecue Ribs, SCORE!" Emmett Boomed.

"What were you saying before?" Bella asked.

"Pardon?"

"When I was eating what were you saying.

"Oh, I was saying we should head off soon."

"That's probably a good idea." She yawned.

"I think it's a great idea, because you're stuffed." I put a strained of hair behind her face and helped her up. "Were going to head off now, we'll see you later on."

"Okay bye Bella, be prepared for tomorrow." Alice gave Bella 'the look' even I was scared for her.

"Should I be scared." Bella muttered half-asleep.

"C'mon, lets go sweetheart." I laughed.

"Can't move." She grumbled.

"I'll help you." I grabbed her under her arm and then lifted her up bridal style.

I said a final goodbye to the gang and carried her back outside and into my Volvo.

"Thanks." She mumbled sleepily.

"Anytime." I whispered as I placed her down in the seat and listened carefully as her soft snores filled the air.

I listened to her breathing as I drove her home. I stopped just before the front of the house in attempt to calm Charlies nerves a little. I picked her up and once again carried her bridal style.

_Knock, Knock._

"Coming." Charlie said from inside the house. "..How can I, oh Edward."

"Hi Charlie, uh Bella kind of fell asleep in the car and I didn't have the heart to wake her up." I laughed as I shifted Bella in my arms.

"You can take her up to her room." He smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." I laughed quietly and walked up the stairs.

I opened Bella's door with one hand and walked her over to her bed. I pulled back her covers and lied her gently on the mattress, then carefully un-clipped her heels. _Alices death traps_; I thought as I tossed them off to the side. I slid her cardigan off her and covered her with the duvet.

"Goodnight Beautiful." I gave her a chaste kiss on the nose.

I walked back down stairs said goodbye to Charlie and drove home thinking about tomorrow and what it would bring.

**The Next Day..BPOV:**

"You think we should wake her?" Rose asked.

"Nope last time I got into trouble." Alice replied.

"But what if she never wakes up?"

"I'm am right here you know." I mumbled, only it came out like; 'I am her u no.'

"What?"

"I'm right here you know." I said lifting my head off the pillow then flopping back down.

"Well then get up." Alice tore the covers of my bed.

"Why?" I curled up into a ball.

"Do you have any idea what day it is?" Rose asked.

"Saturday, and it's the first day of Christmas break, so I don't care what it is on, it can wait."

"Well Edward won't be very happy that you're slacking of on you're three month anniversary, that's a quarter of a year."

"I'm awake." I said flying out of bed.

"That's what we thought." Alice said triumphantly.

"Now spin." I made a full spin and faced Alice again. "Slower than that."

I step slowly around in a small circle.

"Hmm..there is much work to be done." Alice stated.

"Agreed." Rose second.

"We have little time, we must begin now." They said and started to close in on me...

**...**

"What is this?"

"It's a dress Bella, what does it look like." Rosalie replied sarcastically.

"A long t-shirt. I should wear tight and converses with it." I said defending the fact that this was definitely not a dress.

"Seriously Bella, what would you rather? Floor-length or knee-high, your choice."

"Do I have to wear heels with this?" I asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that, of course you do!" Alice exclaimed.

"Then the floor-length."

"Too bad. You wearing this one with the silver heels that you wear with every other dress."

"At least there not too big."

"They are pathetically small." Alice sighed dramatically.

"Boo, I don't care, I want to live past my twenty-first birthday."

"Don't worry you will."

"Good!"

**EPOV:  
**

"Edward!"

"GO AWAY!" I yelled into my pillow.

"Fine, I'll tell Bella to leave."

"Wait!"

"Yeeess?"

"I'm getting up." I groaned.

"Good boy." She laughed.

"Alice, you are not helping my mood."

"Bye." She chimed and ran down the stairs.

I slid off the bed slowly, flopped on the floor and rubbed my eyes.

"Present...present..now where did I put that thing." I mumbled to myself rummaging through my draws.

"Back pocket of your jeans." Answered a mysterious voice behind me.

"Thanks Emmett."

"Who's Emmett." The voice replied.

"I know it's you Emmett."

"Damn!..I mean it's not Emmett." He said in a ghostly voice.

"Whatever and thanks again."

"Don't mention it little bro."

"Lets go."

We walked down stairs to meet the girls, I was a little nervous but I knew everything was going to be fine. Until I got to the living room. What I saw when I got there left me breathless-literally. I stand corrected it wasn't going to be fine. Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me. So much for my twenty-first birthday, I will never get to legally drink. Bella was wearing a sleeveless silk blue dress cut just below the knee, it was the simplest dress in the world but when worn on Bella it looked cat-walk worthy. She had the same heels she usually always wears with dresses-yes I noticed-they were simple like the dress silver with a touch of Alice, she decided to bedazzle them. She had a few bracelets on her right wrist a matching necklace and earrings, and simple make-up. To top it off she had very red lipstick on, which in turn made her lips look very kissable.

"Hey." Bella said shyly blushing at my ogling.

"Hi." I replied breathlessly, embarrassed that she caught me.

"Do you like it?"

I wanted to reply with something witty and charming like 'it is by far the most beautiful dress I have ever seen' but the only thing that came out was; "It's..wow."

"You think?"

"Aha." I nodded slightly dazed.

"Thanks." She blushed hiding her face behind her hair.

"Hey, don't hide your face, it's too pretty."

"Eww, if you're gunna be all lovey dovey get a room."

"You're no better, and we were just leaving." I said making my way over to Bella. I slid my arm around her waist and spun her around.

"We'll see you later."

"Bye." Alice waved.

"Take your time." Rosalie said winking.

**...**

"So were are we going?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you ask this every time we go somewhere, and every time I give you the same answer. What would that answer be?"

"Not telling."

"Or no depending on how you ask."

"Whatever." She huffed.

"Chillax, were there."

"Which is were? A parking lot?"

"Not just an parking lot, a special one."

"Whoa." She replied sarcastically.

"Follow me." I laughed and hopped out of the car, walking towards to trunk. Seconds later Bella jumped out of the car and ran to my side.

"Thanks for running away."

"You're welcome...did you happen to bring to any other shoes?" I asked opening up the trunk and grabbing out my picnic rug and bag of surprises.

"This is me were talking about." She laughed. She pulled up her dress to reveal grey tights. "I'm a tomboy, just don't tell Alice."

Bella turned around and ran back to the car. A minute later she came out with converses on, and a mini blazer along with a huge handbag which should be considered a tote bag. Yes I hang out with Alice too much, sue me.

"READY." She yelled and ran over to me.

We walked into the the shrubs of the forest that leads to the Olympic National Park. From there we spent the next five minutes hiking up the mountain out of the cloud bank, were the precious sun hit our dreary little town. Our own little slice of heaven...Our Meadow.

"I swear it was further last time." Bella said furrowing her brow.

"That would probably be because it was 12:01 in the morning and you were so tired I carried you."

"Maybe."

"Lets just set up shall we?"

"We shall." She smiled.

We began setting everything up for our very simple yet very yummy picnic. I threw the rug down and Bella placed the plastic utensils down while I worked on the food and drinks.

"Finished." We said in unison.

"Jinx."

"Ugh."

"Yes." She fist pumped the air. "Victory is mine."

"I've got something for you." I said gaining her attention.

"Me too."

"You first." I encouraged.

"Okay, but just this once." She said in a very serious tone pulling a white and gold wrapped parcel. "Open it."

I ripped it open enthusiastically just to keep her entertained. When I opened it though I almost squealed like a little girl, almost. She had got me tickets to a Claude Debussy Tribute Concert.

"HOLY CRAP! How the hell did you find these?"

"I have my ways." She smiled mischievously. "Open the other half."

I took the layer of paper out and found a small book that resembled a receipt book. I flipped it over and it had "Bella's Love Coupon Book." Written on it in shiny sparkled pen.

"What's it for?"

"Look inside it, it has funny coupons in it, like clean the car and breakfast in bed."

I flipped through the pages quickly. "Cool."

"My turn." I reached into me jacket pocket and pulled out my present and handed it to her. "Here you go."

She carefully took the wrapping off, not to save the paper but to be cautious.

"It's a Jewelery Case."

"Open it."

She open the box slowly not sure of it might be.

"Oh my gosh, It's beautiful, where'd you get it?"

"It's a family heirloom." At the end of this sentence her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I can't take this!"

"Yes, you can, and you will."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't just give it to anybody, It's our crest on a locket I have the same thing on a ring that my father gave to me, It was my mothers, she got it from her mother and grandmother got it from her mother and so on, this has been in my family since before Victorian London, we've had it since before Shakespeare was born. Alice didn't want it, and my mum wouldn't give it to Emmett. When she gave it to me, she told me to give it to someone special and I just knew you had to have it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Wear that Cullen crest with pride."

"I will, always and forever."

"If you live that long." I chuckled.

"Oh I will, you just watch me."

"Lets eat Miss Crazy."

We spent the rest of the day talking, eating and embracing each others presence...

**Song For the Chapter: Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**A/N: The Family heirloom is the locket that Rosalie wears in the movies. R & R...  
**


	15. Chapter 15: 2nd Verse Same as the First

**Previously: **

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome. Wear that Cullen crest with pride."_

_"I will, always and forever."_

_"If you live that long." I chuckled._

_"Oh I will, you just watch me."_

_"Lets eat Miss Crazy."_

_We spent the rest of the day talking, eating and embracing each others presence..._

**Chapter 15: Second Verse Same as the First...  
**

**BPOV:**

"..Jessica Stanley." Mr Allen called from the podium.

Jessica jumped off her seat swiftly and waltzed over to our principle, making sure to swing her hips along the way. I just rolled my eyes.

"Show off." Rosalie whispered from the row in front of me. _Great minds think alike_; I thought.

"Isabella Swan."

This is it. The part of school everyone looks forward too. I don't know what they were thinking. Yes it means the end of High School but it's as scary as all hell. I took a breath and concentrated on my walking all the way to Mr Allen.

"Congratulations Isabella." He said shaking my hand.

"Thank you, sir." I replied. I turned to look in the crowd and threw my parents a cheesy smile, while my mum snapped a photo.

I walked back to my seat in the herd of graduates all in silky blue gowns.

"And finally, Eric Yorkie." Eric walked up to receive his diploma and high-tailed it back to the seniors. "To finish off another school graduation the valedictorian will now say there speech..Mr Cullen."

Edward got off his seat and walked up to the podium. He look straight at the crowd and pulled his signature nervous move. He ran his hand through his hair.

_Every year some valedictorian gets up here and talks about the memories of school and what they'll miss most, and every year people are sitting in the crowd snoring, I wanted to be different. So I thought I'd ask my family, because they always had my good ideas. I went up to my brother when I found out I was to be speech giver and asked him what I should right about? He just replied while playing the x-box 'I don't know your the valedictorian, you should know.' ..serves me right for asking Emmett Cullen. After that I tried my sister, she was overexcited that I had asked her and whilst jumping for joy said, 'Talk about..' yeah don't know why I asked her either. Not being able to get information out of my siblings I tried my parents. They told me to 'go with my heart, talking was what I was good at.' Not knowing what else to do I slumped on the coach and put on my best disappointed face. Right as I was about to go to school and hand in my valedictorian place to someone else, my guardian angel called. I asked the same question them the same question I had asked my family already expecting nothing. Teach me to underestimate Isabella Swan. First of she just went with random things, 'How about the cafeteria food, or grumpy teachers' but then she said something that gave me inspiration. So try not to fall asleep because here comes my speech. _

_Principal Greene, members of the School Board, teachers, parents, friends, and fellow graduates, it is an honor to speak to all of you today. A little over 12 years ago I was 6 and I remember my first day of school. I was excited with my new Power Rangers lunchbox and my over sized bag. My parents were there with their camera snapping pictures and wishing me well. And I met a really cool kid named Jasper. In some ways not much has changed in 12 years. Here I am today. OK, so I didn't bring my Power Rangers lunchbox and my bag seems to have shrunk over the years but, my parents are here with their camera, snapping pictures and wishing me well. My best friend Jasper is here and he's still a really cool kid. And, I am excited. But this is how things are different. 12 years ago I was excited but I had no idea about the implications of the journey I was about to begin. I had no idea that after 1st grade there would be 2nd grade and 3rd grade and so on. I was just excited to be in first , I know that I am standing on the brink of a future that it is the rest of my life. As Edward Cullen -the coolest kid ever' I am inspired by the words of one of the greatest story writers in the world, Dr. Seuss. He said, "You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself in any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. You are the guy who'll decide where to go."__ Some of us here today, including our parents, are wondering how our lives are going to turn out. It is OK to wonder but, I also think it is important to realize that our future is not just something that happens to us. It is up to us to create. So, fellow graduates, I urge you today to embrace the opportunity before you. Take what you have learned the last 12 years and put it to good use. Leave behind what isn't helpful -I'm leaving my Power Rangers lunchbox- and bring forward with you the lessons that will be the working parts of your greatest invention ever, YOUR LIFE! Congratulations! as of right now we are the Graduating class of 2010, and if I must say the coolest and good looking as well. Guess what? WE DID IT..Thank you!_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the Forks High graduating class of 2010." Mr Allen announced into the microphone.

All the seniors stood up and threw their Mortars into the air and the roof of the gym was filled with blue. Right after Alice pressed her 'magic' button and balloons and confetti fell from the air. I am not exactly sire how but Alice Cullen has her ways.

"BELLSIE." Emmett boomed from near me and threw me up in the air. "WE DID IT!"

"Can't breathe Em." I choked.

"Whoops." His grip immediately loosened.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Behind you." He dropped me down and spun me so I was facing the right way.

"Bella we did it." Alice squealed.

"Victory lap." I joked.

"Not funny." She said in monotone all laughter gone.

"I thought it was." Rose smiled grimly.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately worried.

"We just graduated, were all done kaput, over." She cried.

"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." Jasper said from behind Alice.

"Ah the great Dr Seuss." Emmett laughed.

"Speaking of Dr Seuss' here comes one now." I pointed at Edward.

**EPOV: **

"Hey guys."

"Sup Dr S." Emmett said laughing at his own joke.

"Hey, that guy rocks, whenever I couldn't sleep when I was young I read Green Eggs and Ham." I stated matter of factly. "Hey B, come with me."

"Coming." She chirped. "Talk to you guys later."

I grabbed Edwards hand and he took me over to a park bench near the little oak tree.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. It was just too loud in there."

"Right. So, how did I inspire you?" She seemed truly interested in knowing.

"When you called to talk to me about my speech, and you were joking around. Do you remember what you said?"

"Yep, I said, 'Hey why don't you talk about Mr Johnson, or Agnes, the cafeteria lady' you told me to stop mucking around, you seriously needed help, so I said..." She trailed off.

"So you said.." I stopped so she could answer.

"It was the famous Isabella Swan that once said 'sometimes you get the best ideas when your not thinking' then I told you to stop trying so hard and it would just come to you."

"Exactly! So that's what I did, when I hung up I just sat on my piano bench and right next to it was my box of old stuff. I looked inside and found my Power Rangers lunchbox, it made me realise how far we've come from that first day." I explained.

"That first day, was when I met Alice."

"Ah excuse me."

"Oh, right and Emmett, and Jasper and Rosalie and..."

"And?" I questioned.

"And Mike Newton." She teased.

"And me." I shouted playfully.

"Oh right, you totally skipped my mind."

"Ha it's so funny, I forgot how to laugh."

"Too bad." She sighed dramatically.

"You are so annoying."

"But you love me."

"That I do."

**BPOV:**

"Bella you look great come out there." Rose called.

"No Rose,this is unacceptable." I replied. "I don't see how this is a dress."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, get out here NOW!" Alice screeched at me.

Tonight is Prom. I'm wearing a violet silk satin bubble dress with a crystal halter neckline. My hair like usual is slightly curled and clipped back with a silver crystal clip. My heels are the ones I always wear, silver with beads.

"I'm coming." I sighed walking out of the bathroom. "I still say I could put jeans under this."

"You will NEVER understand fashion." Alice whispered to stop herself yelling.

"Nope." I shrugged.

"Well what do you think?" Rosalie said twirling, and effectively changing the topic.

"Beautiful, like always."I complimented.

Rosalie was wearing a yellow satin jersey gown. It had a sweetheart neckline with a ruched bodice that bunched up at the bust. She finished it off simply with gold heels and diamond encrusted heart necklace.

"And me?" Alice asked twirling like Rose did.

"Like a Princess."

Alice was wearing a fuchsia strapless dress that went to the knee. It had a teared bodice with a semi-hidden jeweled waist belt. She had pink heels with ruffles at the toe, and a specially ordered Betsey Johnson clutch.

The girl looked at me expectantly. I sighed and spun around.

"How do I look?" I asked playing along.

"Amazing." Alice gushed.

"You could make ant movie star jealous." Rose said.

"Well, that's a bit over-exaggerated but, thanks."

"You're welcome."

...

"Guess who?"

"Leonardo DiCaprio!" I exclaimed.

**EPOV:**

"Who they hell is he?" I asked.

"Famous Actor." She stated.

"Never heard of him."

"Well Leo is so awesome."

"C'mon lets go find the others."

I grabbed her hand and ran her over to were I saw Emmett. Sometimes I am so thankful for Emmett being tall.

"BELLSIE!" Emmett shouted picking Bella up into a bone crushing hug.

"Hello to you to Emmett."

**12 Years Later...**

"Kristy, Robbie get down here." I shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." Kristy shouted and bolted down the stairs.

"Where is your brother?" I smiled, I knew exactly where he was.

"Boo." Shouted Robbie from behind me. I jumped and feign surprise.

"Whoa, you scared me."

"That is 'cause I'm a scary five year old, roar."

"You're very scary RP, now, where is you're mother?"

"Here!" Said a voice from right behind me.

"Holy Sh-Cow."

"Yes, still gets you to this day." She laughed and pumped her fist in the air.

"Isabella Swan." I challenged.

"Edward Cullen." She retorted.

"Lets go we have cousins to see."

"Uncle Emmett too?" Kristy asked looking up at me with her mothers big brown doe eyes.

"Yes, Uncle Emmett too." I laughed. "Everyone in the car."

"I call shotgun." Bella yelled running out to the car her two kids in tow. She wonders were they get there energy from.

"No I want it." Kristy giggled.

"Robbie is going to gets it." Robbie said triumphantly.

"Scissor, Paper, Rock?" Kristy asked.

"Deal."

"Scissor..Paper...-"

"I win." I said. All heads spun in my direction.

"Daddy, that's cheating." Robbie whined.

"C'mon he won fair and square, lets just hop in our seats." Bella picked up Robbie and strapped him in his booster. "Kristy jump in your seat."

"Okay mummy."

10 minutes later, we were at my parents house.

"He made me drive Esme." Bella laughed.

"Edward, why would you do that?" Esme chastised.

"They were fighting like five year olds." I reasoned.

"She is four and a bit months along."

"Are you really going to criticise me on my birthday?"

"Yes."

"Bye mum."

I walked off dragging Bella behind me.

"Talk to you later Esme." Bella yelled back to her.

"BELLSIE!"

**BPOV:**

"EMMETT!"

He picked me up, making sure to be careful.

"How are you?"

"Good. Like always. Where's Everyone?"

"Back room."

I sprinted out to the back room full pelt.

"Aliiice!"

"Bella! Why are you running?"

"Why can't I?"

"Hello." She motioned to my stomach.

"Spoil sports." I grumbled.

"ISABELLA MARIE!" Edward screamed.

"What'd I do?"

"Stop running."

"I hate you." I sighed.

"You are so annoying."

"But you love me."

"That I do."

Twelve years and six months and I finally get my happily ever after, it may not have been what I expected, but it was perfect, in all it craziness. What did I learn, to be perfect you must first be imperfect. Why? Imperfection is perfection in itself. Love yourself and others, be proud of what you are. Life whether you realise it or not, will turn out right for you in the end.

**Song For the Chapter: Always Have Always Will by Avalon  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**That was the final chapter so Review...let me know :)  
**


End file.
